ONCE INSIDE
by sage360
Summary: What if Brennen comes to Mutant X during the episode of HARD TIME second season, BrenOC with a little BrenShal at first. DONE? MAYBE! YOU LET ME KNOW!
1. Default Chapter

ONCE INSIDE  
  
The club lights loomed in over-dyed rays on the dance floor packed with sweaty bodies. Drums pounded through the speakers, lacing themselves with a rumbling piano and brass capable of Armageddon. Brennen Mulray sat his drink on the bar, scanning the crowd for something 'interesting'. The bustle of Latin music flooded his senses, digging deep into the man. If he found the right one, he would move. It really wasn't in him to go out on the floor, but tonight, much like the vodka in his glass, the bass was in his veins.  
  
"Look at Shalimar." Jesse nudged his teammate. They men burst into laughter watching the otherwise sensual feral shake like a drunken college girl. "That guy's gonna ditch her if she doesn't catch on."  
  
Brennen took another sip of his drink, continuing to smirk at the blonde. He'd never seen her so loose before. Pretty soon, the reason for that looseness came strutting across the floor.  
  
"Jordan!" she grinned, pulling the woman from her mission for a much needed drink. "Jordan, come dance with me!" She could only smile as the feral grabbed her hand, pulling the woman between herself and her date. "I think I've got it!"  
  
"No, you don't."  
  
Shalimar pouted, pulling the woman's arm. "Then show me again."  
  
Brennen sat tracing the ring of his glass as he watched the women. Jordan, he thought. Now there was one he could amuse himself with. The leggy woman steadied Shalimar, gesturing for her to not use so much shoulder. Then, placing her hands on the blonde's hips, she showed her teammate the basic steps to the Salsa. The elemental watched in silent thought, his eyes now leaving the blonde to focus on Jordan. Yeah, he thought. Ms. Sage was trouble.  
  
Jesse looked in the direction of his teammate, a smile playing on his lips. He'd watch Brennen stare at her before. The molecular had to admit, even though he saw her a sister, the woman was beautiful. She was a tall, honey colored black woman with a pair of legs that had been killing most of the men in the room. Her slender hips and low-slung backside set off a nearly non-existent waist and soft, full breasts. Men had been eyeing her since they arrived that night, and who could blame them? Her silky dreds, that usually hung in long ropes down her spine, now pulled back in into a bun so she could move. Jordan was one of those who came to the club for the purest of reasons. She needed to dance, sweat and didn't care of how she looked to others. Even now, with Shalimar, the two seemed sensual together. The feral's date was at her back now, holding her lower hips as Jordan slowly let go. Jesse turned back to the elemental, whose eyes had yet to detach from the women. "Leave it to Jordan to show Shal how to move."  
  
"Oh yeah." Brennen replied. He didn't know who had his eye more: the petite blonde in the red dress, or the exotic woman in the black dress, with a slit that should have been illegal. Jordan moved like a lover against anyone she danced with-maybe that's why Shalimar's date had stuck around. "Jordan definitely can handle hers."  
  
"Well," Jesse smirked as his eyes focused on a brunette waving him over to the floor. "I'm gonna go handle mine." Brennen eyed the molecular, who moved towards the woman, spinning her before they proceeded on a new song. This one was faster, and heavier. The real dancers were coming out, ready to show how it was done. Maybe it's time that I did, he thought. The man stood, rubbing his hands against the front of his sleeveless muscle shirt, and then pushing them into the pockets of his dark slacks. There would have been a hunt for a partner, but he'd already chosen his prey.  
  
Shalimar watched as Jordan pulled back slowly, and spun while her hips did this bubbly shake that widened even the feral's eyes. She felt her date pull up her arms in a gesture for her to do the same. Jordan repeated the move with her, and then stepped back again as the dark man preceded to swing the blonde. She had it now, and kept the rhythm saucily, moving to the song like a pro. Jordan still had her mind on that drink, and turned ready to dash for the bar only to come face to face with Brennen.  
  
"Hey." she grinned, moving to pass him.  
  
"Where are you goin'?" His hand gently caught her forearm, and pulled her back to face him.  
  
"Just.give me five minutes. I need some water."  
  
Brennen grinned and pulled an arm from behind his back, dangling the water bottle in front of her. Jordan reached, only to see him snatch it back and take a long drink himself. His response was a punch in the arm. "Shit, that hurt!"  
  
"Brennen!" He gave in , watching as her lips touched the same place as his. "Um.don't play like that, Sparky!" That nickname was the one thing he wouldn't get used to. "Dance with me?"  
  
"You waited too long," She grinned as his arm slipped around her shoulder. Damn, she has a sexy smile, he thought. "And a few of my 'partners' would be angry."  
  
The elemental could actually see a couple of men she'd turned down glaring at him. "Leave it to you to get me in a brawl tonight." The woman leaned into her teammate, wondering why he was being so nice. Usually, there were cracked jokes, pranks and swapped play fighting-all at her expense. Her brow rose in question at him. "Brennen, what do you want?"  
  
"Nothing.Just to dance."  
  
The woman knew better.  
  
"Alright," she replied as he took her hand. "On a fast one."  
  
"A slow one." He objected, knowing that slow songs in a Conga club went on forever. His eyes danced with possibilities.  
  
"A fast one, then a slow one." Jordan could feel a heat coming off of him that she hadn't known before. Out off all the team, she was the one Brennen had known the longest. Now, something felt strange, like there was tension between them. Right then, the band blazed in a confusion of drums, brass and a heated piano. She let him lead her to the dance to the dance floor, noting his height and the agile construction of his body. This might be fun after all, she thought.  
  
Jordan turned to face Brennen as he casually took her in his arms. "If you drop me, you're dead."  
  
"You don't give me enough credit." He spun her into a flawless dip, his hand purposely hitting her bottom. "Besides, you have too many places for me to grab." The woman's eyes jumped open as he grinned; ready for whatever she gave out.  
  
Again, all the real dancers were on the floor. People spun and flipped with the same fiery passion as the surrounding couples. Brennen extended his hand, letting Jordan circle slowly -as only she could. Catcalls from some of the men rang in their ears as he watched those legs strut flawlessly in front of him. He pulled her back to him, raising her arms so that she could spin before as she did with Shalimar. This time, he stood too close, letting her hips brush his thighs.  
  
With that, they were flying, out doing each other with a flash only the Salsa could cause. Jordan spun in his arms easily, and was surprised by Brennen's fluidity. This was so different from the man she'd met months ago. He was open, trusting and warming up to the idea of Mutant X. The elemental pulled her to him, then dipped her backwards in a sexy sway-their lower bodies pressed a little too close. Jordan could see the women watching him, their eyes hungry as he pulled her to face him-but not hungry like the face Staring back at her.  
  
Her mind was working now as he led her through the speedy song. What was Brennen up to?" Her first thought was that he'd found some woman to make jealous so she'd (the woman) eventually end up leaving with him. The raven-haired woman now had her back to the elemental, his hand flat against her stomach. She could feel the construction of his form through the expensive clothes. His breath was in her ear and hips grinded against hers as they stepped. "So." she whispered, spinning to face him. "Who is she?"  
  
Brennen smiled as they continued to move. "Nobody." The man was showing her off as they spun past a giggling Shalimar and devious Jesse, whose' partner was killing him with her curves. " Just somebody.interesting."  
  
"Oh." She smirked, working her spine in an almost liquid motion to match her own. "So, she gets your attention tonight, and not me?"  
  
He leaned into her ear, groaning softly. "Sage, you always have my attention." That should have rung bells to her, but she was too drunk off of the music. Brennen knew as studious and intelligent as Jordan was, she would let obvious things slip through, like his remarks or flirtations. It was her way of keeping him in the dark about things. He, however, was all up for the chase.  
  
Finally the song died, but the lights darkened to almost non- existence. Jordan leaned against him, catching her breath. "Do you want a break?"  
  
"Nope." she whispered. His hand was on her shoulder in concern. "Just waiting for the AC, that's all." She held onto his forearms as the ventilation blasted cool air onto the crowd. The heat coming off of Brennen was indescribable. A slow rhythm started from the band, as couples slipped into their own little worlds. The elemental leaned into the woman, running his fingers up her spine.  
  
"You sure you don't want to sit down?  
  
"The sooner we dance, the sooner I can get a drink and you can run off with your it girl." Brennen rolled his eyes as she pulled him back to the floor. She settled into his arms, swaying to new slow song. Bass and drums crawled across the dance floor in a slow fire as a young woman sang of love and Brazil. His forehead sat against hers, as large hands slipped further down her spine. Jordan closed her eyes, studying the curves off his long arms with light fingers. She could smell his cologne, as they pressed closer. The man's face was now in the nook of her neck, his hands drifting over her thighs. Jordan reached her arms under his knowing the elemental was being forward, but he wouldn't overstep his boundaries. Her thoughts froze when lips touched her neck.  
  
A tongue slid along her jaw and over the curve of her ear. Brennen leaned her back slightly, thankful for the dark room. This time, he rode the soft line of her exposed cleavage all the way up to her chin. Jordan shook in his arms. This couldn't happen, but felt so. "Brennen?"  
  
"Just so you know, I'm drunk." He lied.  
  
"Really," she knew that wasn't true. "To much alcohol."  
  
"Nope."  
  
Jordan settled back into his hold, when those fingers grazed her neck. In the dark, he was feeling for her location. OH, God! She thought.  
  
Brennen pressed his lips to hers slowly, tasting her slender mouth before sliding his tongue along her lips. Jordan folded, letting him enter her recesses as she held onto his chest. She could taste the vodka; maybe he was a little tipsy.  
  
They broke, steadying momentarily as the song died. An apology rose from his lips. "Jordan?"  
  
A finger slipped over his lips. "Don't worry. It's our secret."  
  
He finally let her go, pulling the woman back to the bar. Shalimar suddenly plopped between them. "I think." she wrapped an arm around Jordan and one around Brennen's arm (she wasn't trying to reach that high). "That we should go out dancing every weekend. I'm tired of bars."  
  
"Especially now that you've learned how to dance." Brennen smirked. The feral hit him in the arm before turning to her friend. "Well?"  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
"I'll never move like you though."  
  
"Got that right." Jordan smirked as Shalimar decked Brennen again.  
  
"Tomorrow, in the dojo, you're ass is mine."  
  
"Don't wait, Shal. You can have my ass anytime you want it."  
  
The blonde rolled her eyes as they swapped play punches. Jesse finally made it back to the bar. "And where have you been?" The feral grinned.  
  
"Oh, nowhere. Just on the floor, getting ravaged by beautiful women." The molecular sat down next to Brennen, exchanging handshakes and a dirty glance. "I love this club, man."  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"Oh yeah." By then, Shalimar had pulled Jordan with her to the ladies room. The men ordered another set of drinks, lost in their own conversation. "I saw that." Jesse began.  
  
"Saw what?"  
  
"You kiss Jordan.it wasn't that dark y'know."  
  
"That's between me and her." The elemental sat back, playing with the neck of his beer bottle.  
  
"I know. If anything should happen, just be good to her."  
  
Brennen thought back over the last year, or so. In that time, he'd gone from a wrongfully convicted felon to a member of Mutant X. He'd never told anyone all that went on in the beginning and Jordan only knew because she was there. "Jess, when we get back, Let's talk about something."  
  
The blonde's eyes flashed in new interest. "Okay, is it serious?"  
  
"Could be." The elemental watched as the women returned. "It could determine if I stay with Mutant X at all." 


	2. chapter 2

ONCE INSIDE  
  
Disclaimer: Mutant X, don't own them. Enjoy!  
  
It was a good two hours before Jesse and Brennen sat at the kitchen table in Sanctuary. The molecular waited patiently as the elemental looked for a place to start with his words. Finally, his mouth opened. "I've been here a while."  
  
"A little over a year."  
  
"Yeah.can't say it's been easy."  
  
"Is it your old life that you want? No one will force you to stay if- "  
  
"No! Dude.the only thing I miss is getting takeout delivered. It gets old to have to drive out for pizza."  
  
"I know," Jesse laughed. "We are so high-tech, but there's no way to get little things. Y' know? Shit we take for granted."  
  
"Yeah." Brennen sat trying to untangle the beginnings of his trials with Mutant X. "Do you know what happened to me in Hillview?"  
  
"Yeah, you were in for attempted robbery, but wrongly convicted, right?"  
  
"Right." Brennen's dark eyes searched for words. "Cops.Anyway, Jordan knew because she was on the inside."  
  
"Yeah, Adam sent her in along with Emma. They were lab assistants or something."  
  
"But, Emma wasn't around my ward like Jordan was." He pulled a freshly open beer to his lips. "And you and I were in the cell together for only a few days."  
  
"I remember. Adam had us going in to investigate Mutants forced to fight in an illegal fight club."  
  
Brennen shifted in his chair, playing with the neck of his bottle. In that setting, that light, he looked hardened, Jesse thought. Those dark brows rose almost evil, like he was planning something. "I was already fighting before they pulled me in the door."  
  
"Y'know, I always thought I was the one you met first. That Jordan was just the person whom attended you in the ward."  
  
"No, Jess. She was in sight from day one." His hardened face smirked. "And a damn sexy doctor."  
  
"I bet."  
  
"Like I said, she and I know the whole story. I figured that it's time to tell someone else. Maybe you could piece some things together for me."  
  
"Sure, considering what you put us through. We break in, try to break YOU out, and you escape before we can.that was fun."  
  
Brennen smiled again, still not looking up from the bottle. "So, Adam came for me specifically?"  
  
".Not at first. But when he found out about you, our plans changed real quick."  
  
Once, he thought that ride had been the longest trip of his life. Brennen sat on the bus to Hillview, mentally replaying how he'd got there in the first place. For once in his life, he was innocent. Maybe it was the past revisiting him; paying him back for the life he chose to lead (or so he thought at the time). Unaware to him, a few seats back sat a molecular convicted of armed robbery. The darker man waited silently as the bus rolled past almost desolate countryside.  
  
"I was fighting myself." He began. "This part of me wanted to explode on everyone in the transport."  
  
"Good thing you didn't. There was some serious evil on that bus."  
  
Brennen sat back, a long leg stretching past the table. If he would have known anything, he might have said he was mutating at the time, but that wasn't so. The only Thing growing in him was anger. Sometimes, it still flashed in his veins.  
  
" I stood in that line, listening to those guards' bullshit and all I could think was 'take it.' Too many of my old people had told me about life on the inside, and I wasn't about to be somebody's bitch. So I blended in."  
  
"I didn't." Jesse smirked.  
  
"YOU didn't know any better, shit head." The elemental grinned. "It was because of you that I got in my first fight."  
  
"So we DID meet first!"  
  
" No, we hadn't met yet. Not officially, anyway."  
  
'That fight' was when Jesse made a snide remark under his breath, and got belted by the guard. Brennen, whom was drowning in his own thoughts, broke out in pure anger, slamming another guard into two of the new inmates (this was also a ploy to get himself into solitary). Jesse had retaliated by massing covertly and broke the first guards jaw. That brought out several more heavily armed officers, some with electro-shock sticks. The two men continued to brawl, till the elemental caught a charge in the side and went barreling across the floor. The last thing he remembered was the blonde being clubbed on the head. "I don't know how long I was out," he continued. "But when I woke up, I was in solitary. It must have been an hour before they let someone in to see me."  
  
"And that was Jordan."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well then I must have woken up before you. They actually took me to the sick ward. I met up with Emma there, told her about the fight and she must have sent Jordan to check on you."  
  
Brennen remembered waking up on the bed for a second time to a ramble of voices outside his cell. He squinted his eyes at an emerging light as a painful restraint racked his body. Two guards, preceded by a light colored black woman pilled in. She had her hair pulled back and glasses sitting on the edge of her nose.  
  
"I don't know why, but I kept thinking that if half my teachers looked that good in school, I would have had none of my problems."  
  
"Quite a piece of work, huh?" Jesse smirked.  
  
"Anyway, She pulled out a needle of some blue shit. I didn't want to be drugged, so I tried to launch at her. But what ever they did to me stopped that. It didn't matter because she talked the guards into leaving and put the needle away."  
  
The woman leaned down by his bedside, making sure the guards couldn't see her. Brennen , still weak from his shock, eyed her cautiously.  
  
"Got yourself into solitary, already." She sat down, examining the injuries. "Either you're stupid, or strategic." The elemental remembered smirking at her joke, and trying to sit up, but doubled over in pain. "Don't.don't move." She whispered.  
  
"They neutralized you. If you move, it speeds up the process."  
"That's good." He grunted.  
  
"Let's see." She said, her eyes rolling over a clipboard. "Brennen? Brennen Mulray.unusual name. In for attempted robbery."  
  
"They set me up!" he bolted, only to double back over. "Fuck!"  
  
"You have to stay still." The woman continued to check his injuries. " You'll be put in the sick ward later on tonight, but for now, just rest."  
  
"Bandages won't do shit." He whimpered. The woman leaned forward, close to his ear. Even in his condition, the elemental could feel her warmth and managed to make out her perfume.  
  
"I think we'll have a better way to heal you, later." She grinned.  
  
The woman moved to get up when Brennen reached out, grabbing her leg with one hand and creating a charge in the other. Dark eyes widened behind the rim of her designer frames. "Stop it!" she pushed him back on the mattress. "Do you want them to know you're a mutant? They'll kill you."  
  
Brennen had anticipated a scream, not to be scolded like some brat. His frown was almost comical. "Let 'em come."  
  
"Stop being an ass and I can keep you alive. Just rest." She pried his grip off of her thigh. "And stop grabbing the merchandise." Though it hurt, he grinned at that one. "I'll se you in an hour or so."  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
She looked back at the man after calling for the guards. "Not now." Brennen pulled himself up on a forearm only to groan in agony. "Don't you listen?!" Her foot kicked the bed, making him fall. The woman cast him one more glance before leaving his sight. Leaving him to wrestle with the pain in his body.  
  
"Like she said, two orderlies came and got me in the hour. I was delirious by then."  
  
"I don't think Adam knew about you, yet. Jesse replied, opening a new bottle of beer. "Emma had just planted me into Solitary, so I think there was still some time before that. And you had no clue that was Jordan?"  
  
"Nope.I was in too much pain to try and read her badge-it would have been a fake name anyway. When I got to sick ward, she wasn't there. They cuffed me to the bed and left."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"Then Emma came in."  
  
He'd thought she had some of the reddest hair he'd ever seen-too red to be out of a bottle. When she came to his side, he was struggling in his half sleep. "Just rest. You'll only wear yourself out."  
  
Brennen ignored her, watching the door open.  
  
"I see you made it in one piece."  
  
"Funny, I don't feel that way."  
  
The redhead exchanged looks with the darker woman. "He's been fun, huh?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. A riot."  
  
"Jokes," he started. "How about giving me something for this shit.what did you call it?"  
  
A neutralization. And we're going to do that right now." He watched as the redhead pulled the curtains then exited the room, leaving him with the woman. She smiled before removing her glasses. "Alone at last."  
  
"Yeah," he smirked. She stepped forward, placing her hands on his chest. "You always fool around with sick guys?" A sweet laugh escaped her lips as she focused, doing a near massage on his chest.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"What-" He was cut off by a consuming light. Blue-white waves pulsated through him, barreling from his pain to his mind and back. For a moment, it felt as though she entered his mind, sliding through every one of his thoughts and fears. His heart raced beneath pulsating lungs. Just as quickly, the light faded.  
  
The woman pulled from him, obviously weakened. She held onto the bed, being engulfed in a secondary light -that, too, passed quickly. The elemental tried to sit up and help but paused when she shook her hand. "Be still." He felt a strange sensation in him, like new energy was pushing through his veins. And when he looked all of his injuries were gone. There were no tender bones, no fresh scars and his body was free of the constricting shock from before. The woman managed to pound on the door once, bringing the redhead back in. Again, Brennen tried to move.  
  
"You're still handcuffed to the bed! Stay still.she'll be fine."  
  
"Have you looked at her?" he barked.  
  
"She just saved your life. I think she knows what she's doing."  
  
He watched the woman help her friend to a nearby chair, still not believing his eyes. "She heals people?"  
  
"It's one of her powers, but it leaves her weak for a moment." The redhead moved to his bedside. "Listen, they are going to put you back in a regular cell soon. We have to keep you bandaged like you're still healing."  
  
"What about getting me the fuck out of here?"  
  
"We'll deal with that when we get to it. For now, being a new mutant in this place is dangerous. Keep your powers to yourself." The young woman wrapped bandages around his new skin, noting his silence. "I'm Emma." She whispered. "But don't call me that while here."  
  
"And her?" The elemental gestured to the woman waiting for her strength to come back. He almost felt guilty for her pain. "What's her name?"  
  
"Jordan. But the same rule applies. If you ever need something, just ask for a medic. One of us will come get you."  
  
Brennen shifted on the bed, still watching the darker woman. "How did she know about me in the first place?"  
  
"We saw the fight break out in the entrance way. They gave us a list of who's assigned to our ward, and you were on it."  
  
Brennen sat back as the woman finished his arm. "You're not just here for that are you?"  
  
Emma looked at him with the most expressive eyes. " I can't tell you much. Our organization is here to infiltrate and stop some illegal operations."  
  
"You two?" he gestured to Jordan, whom was now sitting up.  
  
Emma could only smile. "You'd be surprised at what two little woman can do." 


	3. chapter 3

ONCE INSIDE  
  
DISCLAMER: Mutant X.Don't own 'em.  
  
"They kept me in sick ward that night, then released me into solitary for another day. After finishing my sentence, I was placed in lock up."  
  
"And that's where we met." Jesse interjected. "Adam knew about you by then. Emma had told him about your situation and he did some digging into it -via Shalimar. Later, he proposed that we break you out and place you in the underground. Obviously, it didn't go that way."  
  
Jesse had recognized the man from what Emma had told him, but Brennen only knew this was the guy who'd been part of the first day brawl. The blonde sat on his bed reading when they pulled Mulray into the cell. The taller man dropped on the opposite mattress, seeming to carry the world on his shoulders.  
  
"What you in for?" The molecular asked.  
  
"Fuck off."  
  
"Whatever, dude."  
  
Brennen took a long look at the blonde, his mind finally making the connection. "You're the guy from the fight."  
  
"Yeah, "Jesse smirked in a way that made him look almost feral. "Jesse Kilmartin." Brennen finally took the man's hand.  
  
"Brennen Mulray.sorry about that."  
  
"It's forgotten." The men sat in silence for a while, paying attention to nothing when guards came by, dragging a DOA bag. Brennen walked to the bars, looking out. "That's the fourth in four days, so I've heard." Jesse replied.  
  
"What happened?  
  
The molecular gestured him over, adjusting to face him as he began. "The warden hosts illegal fighting every weekend. Big time people, government officials and shit, all of them come to bet on the fighters. You just saw how brutal it is."  
  
"To the death." Brennen said as he sat back.  
  
"They use illegally rounded up mutants as contenders. No ones gonna check for freaks, so they get away with it."  
  
The elemental was plotting now, figuring possible ways of escape "How do you get in?"  
  
"Solitary confinement. But you have to go in for some brutal shit. And those guys are never heard from again."  
  
Brennen gestured towards the man inquisitively. "Are you.y'know, a mutant?"  
  
"Are you?" ice blue eyes looked back at the elemental.  
  
"If I was, what would you do?"  
  
"Ask you to prove it."  
  
Brennen leaned forward, his hand behind Jesse's book. A small charge buzzed in his fingers. The molecular's eyes lit up. "Well that qualifies."  
  
Jesse sat back, and taking a breath, phased into air. Brennen's eyes grew wide as he reappeared. "It's called molecular reconfiguration. I can phase into air, or" His hand became a black mass lit with volcanic veins. "I can turn solid a thousand times over."  
  
"How do you know what it's called?"  
  
"My mentor taught me about my type of new mutancy. You could say he's an expert on the subject."  
  
Brennen's eyes furrowed together. He leaned in to ask another question when two guards appeared, followed by the redhead-Emma.  
  
"Mr. Kilmartin?" Brennen watched as the man's face softened and sat back as the blonde moved to the bars. They talked for several minutes. The elemental's question had already been answered.  
  
Jesse moved back on his bed, seeing Brennen's face. "Yeah, I'm with them." He leaned in close to the man. "You want out of here, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then, tomorrow, in the yard. Follow my lead."  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"That's it."  
  
"Where are we going?" he asked, stretching his long legs to the end of the bed.  
  
"Nowhere special. Just Solitary."  
  
"That was some serious shit." Jesse replied. "Emma had just told me the plan was to get you in so we could break you out and take down the ring."  
  
"But you didn't bet on the drugs."  
  
"Or us fighting each other. And we definitely didn't see you bailing."  
  
Brennen swigged his beer, remembering the escape. "Yeah."  
  
"And Jordan wanted to kill you! You nearly blew our cover, not to mention got her caught."  
  
Brennen smiled again. "Nothing was gonna happen to her."  
  
"Because you wouldn't let it, or unless you wanted it to?"  
  
The elemental's grin was almost evil. "Both."  
  
That day, in the yard, Brennen and Jesse sent nine inmates to intensive care, buying themselves one-way tickets to Solitary. The men were placed in separate cages and bid on like pieces of meat. It was later, when he was taken to a holding cell that Jordan came in.  
  
"You injured?" She asked as he sat up from a groggy sleep. His prison blue uniform wrinkled.  
  
"Nothin' I can't handle."  
  
"Well, we have an audience right now." She whispered, examining his arm. "So, I won't be able to help you for a while. "  
  
Brennen studied the woman as she tended to his bruises. It was then that he saw she had dreds. They were a silky blue-black and hung down her back in neatly slender coils. Then, there was the face. Her skin was gold, or amber, or something like that, he thought. The high cheekbones and slender lips set off a pair of dark eyes laced with curly lashes. Even the lips were a glossier shade of her tone. "Stare any harder, your eyes will fall out."  
  
He would have grinned, but remembered they were being watched. "I know your name."  
  
"I bet you do." She replied softly. "For a man who beats up a small gang, you barely have a scratch."  
  
"What now?" He was trying to keep her there as long as possible.  
  
"You'll fight tomorrow." She replied. "I'll try to come back tonight- see if you need anything. Just do what you have to."  
  
"I think you're trying to see me." Brennen smirked as the woman sat back. She held out a needle, squirting out some liquid.  
  
"Don't play." She grinned.  
  
"I don't."  
  
He watched as she stepped out of the room, leaving him in the confines of the small space. It was moments later that medics he didn't recognize came in. He stood only to be pushed down on the floor and injected with something. Brennen ravaged in pain before the shot took hold of his psyche. Anger swam to the surface.  
  
"There's a phase I don't remember." He started. "I guess the drug took it out of me. When I start to pick up, we're in the ring together. I was still going in and out then. The full thing didn't get out of my system till after I escaped."  
  
Still, Jesse was quiet- more so than he should have been. The elemental stared at him, knowing he had answers. "Jess, did I do something?"  
  
"Yeah.you did."  
  
It was around midnight when the molecular padded up his bed and phased out of his room. He had just made it around the corner when Jordan bumped into him.  
  
"Are you alright?" she whispered, letting the blonde pull her to the side.  
  
"Yeah. I got out earlier to see the ring. It was vicious!"  
  
"Well," she whispered as they padded towards Brennen's room. "Hopefully, you two won't be in that long." Jesse grabbed her hand and phased through the wall, pulling her into the elemental's holding. He sat with his head lowered, violently rocking back and forth. Jordan moved towards him, exchanging glances with Jesse before doing so. "Brennen, what's wrong?"  
  
"Get the fuck out."  
  
" Brennen," Jesse replied. "We're just here to-"  
  
"Fuck you, bitch!" He lunged at the molecular. Jesse phases momentarily, but it was a moment too long. When he came back, the elemental was over Jordan. "You piece of ass." He threw a punch at her, only to get smacked with a spinning kick. Jordan landed, moving below him to the other side of the room, her heart raced in her ears. Brennen's rage escalated as he wiped the blood from his temple. This time, he caught the woman by the throat and pulled her to him, slipping his tongue along the side of her face. "Fresh meat." Jordan kneed him in the stomach, only to be flung down on the cement in a dizzying impact. The elemental stood over her, electricity crackling in his knuckles and just reached for her when Jesse swatted him with a massed punch. The man fell momentarily, scurrying to them, just missing as Jesse phased them out into the hallway.  
  
The molecular, while holding the heaving woman, watched as Brennen banged on the soundproof (and shatter proof) windows. Finally, he turned her to face him. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I will be." she held the back of her injured head as her abilities kicked in, causing the stiffening pain to disappear. The once broken and bruised skin around her neck turned back to its original, flawless form. Jesse held her arm as she pulled back. "They drugged him, Jess. He's on something."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yes.they may try to get you, too."  
  
"Let me get back, then. Get to Emma, she should have an antidote to it by now." The molecular moved before turning back. "Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"Yeah," Jordan replied. Jesse could see the blood on her coat from where her back hit the floor, but all traces of injury were gone from her skin. It was as if she'd just put on damaged clothes. "Just go and be careful."  
  
He watched as she moved down the hall. For Brennen's sake, he'd better hope They doped him up. 


	4. chapter 4

ONCE INSIDE  
  
DISCLAMER: Mutant X.don't own em.  
  
The elemental sat uncontrollably still, his eyes lowered to the new beer bottle. Jesse looked at him, knowing what he was thinking. Brennen, it wasn't you that attacked Jordan. They did drug you with some sort of hormonal complex."  
  
"Are you telling me everything?"  
  
"Yeah. Jordan had made me promise not too. She knew it would upset you."  
  
Brennen sat up, turning his face away as his leg jumped violently. Drugged or not, it shouldn't have happened. He looked at the hands capable of throwing the slender woman onto the concrete. "You're telling me everything?"  
  
"Yeah. You didn't force yourself on her or anything like that. The drug made you completely out of control. If Jordan had truly felt violated, you would know and she definitely wouldn't have kissed you tonight." His mind drifted back to the dance floor. On that one slow song, when he'd been so forward, she tensed up in her arms, but gave into him.  
  
"Anyway," Jesse replied, attempting to break the man from his thoughts. "When we got in the ring, you were still up. Do you remember?"  
  
"Yeah," he replied, shifting in his chair. "I remember that."  
  
He and Jesse stood face to face, the molecular running off of anger from the man throttling his teammate. He watched as Brennen stood, dangerously poised like a bull who'd seen red. The blonde knew this would be ugly.  
  
For an eternity, they fought, pummeling each other with a blatant display of their powers. Brennen could have killed Jesse in that ring. Jesse could have beaten him to death in a massed rage. But the molecular stuck something into his gut, causing a violent reaction. Brennen remembered the man helping him up, but pushed away to stumble out of the ring. By then, a bunch of cops were running past him. Jesse had been some ways back, trying to get to him, but the elemental was soon out of sight.  
  
"Adam had told me to let you leave, and get out. He didn't know if we'd find you or not, but we couldn't risk our cover. The sedative would have made you too weak to attack, anyway. So we bolted."  
  
"I remember now."  
  
He'd pushed his way threw the crowd and into the night air, his mind buzzing as the cold hit him. The elemental stumbled through the parking lot, trying to keep enough energy to hotwire a car. There were too many limos to ensure his escape so he pushed forward, till reaching a deck with several SUV's. Brennen hid behind one, watching a woman rush to her Black 4x4.  
  
The medicine was still strong in his system as he bolted. This was his only chance. He waited till she got in and shocked the back door, rolling into the trunk space. His body was screaming at him now. The fresh cuts and bruises burned against the expensive carpeting.  
  
She drove another twenty minutes in silence. The elemental lay trying to pinpoint their location from passing sounds while not passing out. He felt his body weakening as she sped down the highway cursing at traffic. "Come on! It's a fuckin' speedway, you can do seventy!" The dark man managed a grin as he waited. Finally, when he felt them slowing, his ears strained on the sound of a garage door opening. This was his time.  
  
The woman backed into the opening, Her heels clicked adjacently to the sound of a closing door. He sat up, holding his now bleeding side. The injection site had started to run, spilling dark red on his ripped shirt. The elemental moved, ready to bolt when the trunk opened, his fingers charged.  
  
The garage light was slightly orange as the door pulled back, a shriek escaped her lips.  
  
The man stared up into Jordan's eyes, grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him, his pale face begging for her. "Help-me." He pressed her hand to his chest like she'd done before in the sick ward. "Hel-lp."  
  
Jordan snapped up to a banging at her front door. "Stay down," she whispered. Closing the trunk, Brennen half collapsed back to the floor. He could hear her talking with someone. Cops, he thought and was sure of it. The last thing he could make out was "BE CAREFUL, HE COULD BE AROUND, SO JUST LET US KNOW IF YOU HEAR SOMETHING."  
  
Moment's later; her heels were clicking back to the garage. Jordan opened the trunk, putting a towel to his side as she helped him out. "I aught to kill you, you fuck!"  
  
Delirious eyes tried to focus on her. "Nice.nice dress."  
  
"Whatever." She got him into the hallway, where he collapsed. Jordan checked out off the window, making sure the cars were gone then leaned down to heal the elemental. A surge rushed through him as he bolted upwards, his hands reached for her shoulders in support. Finally, she pulled back. Brennen had just managed to pull himself up, when she weakly pulled him into the bedroom. There, he passed out on the floor, with Jordan crumpling on top of him.  
  
He woke up later, stretched out on the bed. Jordan had just pulled the covers over him and was removing a bowl and towel from the nightstand. Brennen focused on her slowly as she sat by his side in some low-rise jeans and a slightly tight grey tank top. "Bout time."  
  
"Hey you." His eye popped open before pretending to go back to sleep. "How long have I been out?"  
  
"Two days," she replied. "I got you some clean clothes and sense you're up, you can bathe yourself. The bathroom's that way." She tossed the towel at him and turned only to be gripped his hand on her wrist. "I think you're mad." Her response was to hit him upside the head.  
  
"YOU almost got me killed, YOU are gonna clean the blood out of my Jeep and YOU-"  
  
"Look damn good in those jeans, mami." Brennen was holding his head as she turned back to face him, a grin dying to spread on his features. "The red thong is a real cute touch." Jordan threw a pillow at him as he stood. Her eyes quickly diverted from erection pushing against his dark boxers.  
  
"Get cleaned up, " He looked down at his situation, then at her. The smile was now permanent on his face. "There's food on the stove."  
  
"Jordan,"  
  
The slender arms folded across her full chest. Right then, he was glad she wasn't in a lab coat. "Yes."  
  
"Thanks, for everything.I will make it up to you."  
  
"Whatever." Brennen watched in silence as the woman walked off, before heading towards the shower. His day was just starting to get better. 


	5. chapter 5

ONCE INSIDE  
  
Disclaimer: M-X. Don't own them. Enjoy!  
  
Jesse tried to hold in his laughter. The good thing about having another male on the team (not Adam's age) was that he could converse with the wrong 'head' sometimes. Brennen and his was a competitive bond, like most men whom saw themselves as brothers; but a short while before, he would have said differently.  
  
Brennen grinned as he went on about the safe house. His tongue soon became tired of tasting beer when the molecular interrupted him. "You hungry?"  
  
",,,Yeah." He jumped up, rummaging through the fridge on a search for anything edible. Behind him, Jesse shuffled with a few plates. "Now one thing I will say," The men sat at the table with supplies for sandwiches. "Jordan is a DAMN good cook."  
  
"Oh, yeah." The molecular and he were reaching around each other, slapping together those 'man' sandwiches that had too much meat and veggies between three or four pieces of bread. "I wish she cooked more. Adam keeps us on these Japanese based diets, which are good, but I'd cut my arm off for one of her meals."  
  
"I didn't realize how hungry I was when she cooked for me." Brennen started after swallowing a bite. "Guess I'd forgotten how real food tasted."  
  
The elemental was still grinning from the woman's reaction to his morning 'salute' When he stepped out of the bathroom in slightly large jeans and a black T- shirt. He was just pulling on his boots when something began to curl around his nose, turning his head and almost pulling the man to his feet. He followed the scent down the wooden stairs, stopping just short of the bottom. His stomach rumbled in evidence of his thoughts.  
  
Brennen stepped slowly, peaking around thee door like a child. Jordan stood busying herself with several pots on the top burners- it was all hitting him at once now. Vegetables! He thought. Lots of vegetables and rice laced with butter. And Garlic! They seemed foreign to him as he unwittingly stepped up behind her, dark eyes wide and peering into the pots. Normally. Jordan bending over would have snatched his attention right back, but his stomach had other ideas. She pulled on oven mitts and opened the door, pulling out a pan of thick golden rolls. The elemental licked his lips, remembering how is mom used to cook-when they had food to eat. The woman reached beck down to grab a large dish. This one held a plate of perfectly cooked steaks, still simmering in juices laced with seasonings. OH, my god! He thought. His stomach agreed.  
  
Jordan looked back after placing the dish on the counter. She known he was there and the sight of him wide-eyed and holding his stomach sent her laughing. Brennen could only grin as leaned over her shoulder. The woman cut him a piece of meat, holding the fork as he took a bite. His eyes rolled at such a sinfully good taste.  
  
"So, there are times when you can't talk. " She walked past him, pulling drinks from the fridge. "You could help,,,"  
  
"I'd rather watch."  
  
"Yeah, I bet." Jordan got them some plates and utensils as the dark man sat down; He was too ready for this.  
  
"I owe you. It's been a long time since I had a real meal."  
  
"Can you cook?" Her inquiries were to the point. Especially knowing that once the food was in front of him, there wouldn't be too many words.  
  
"When I can. " Brennen leaned back, eyeing the purposely over-loaded dish she sat in front of him. "Depends on where I am at the time."  
  
"Well-" Her words cut off as the man dove into his bounty. The smile spread over her face. "Enjoy."  
  
"I must have been face down in that plate for ten minutes." He laughed. "Like she knew how hungry I was."  
  
'You're a big dude." Jesse replied, reaching for the mustard. "Anyway, after cooking for me and Shalimar, I'm sure she knew how to gauge your appetite."  
  
Brennen was on his third plate when he realized she was watching. Hiss head lifted slowly to the woman who sat smirking, her own fork playing in the confusion of her plate.  
  
"Sorry." He said.  
  
" For what? I'd be worried if you weren't eating." She wiped her mouth before heading back to the stove, bringing him yet another helping of vegetables. Brennen could have kissed her-if his mouth wasn't full.  
  
"So this is a safe house?" His question still heavy with chewing.  
  
"Not a standard one. Most of the ones we use are underground, y'know, more industrial? This place is a home to some of our runners for the underground. They're out of town right now."  
  
The elemental nodded as she spoke. He didn't think this Mutant X had such a Martha Stewart feel to it. "We have houses throughout the country- even the world." She continued.  
  
"So, how expansive are you?"  
  
"Enough that most don't know we operate. But Adam will tell you all about that."  
  
Brennen, for the first time since the Hillview bus ride, thought about his future. The man straightened up, watching as she chewed her food quietly and a lot more graciously than he. "So. I'm going into the underground, right?"  
  
"Can't answer that." Jordan pulled apart a roll slowly, steam and butter curling along the inner fluff. "Adam will give you the information, then offer you a choice." He stared as she handed him part of the bread, know he'd already had five (understatement) but, this was so much more tempting coming from her. "It's up to you what you chose."  
  
He took the roll, rocking it in his hand gently as Jordan continued to speak. "No one will force you to do anything. Your life is your own. We only aid mutant king from our oppressors."  
  
"And who's out to get us?" he sang, sinking his teeth into the ivory fluff, flavor slide along his tongue.  
  
"Adam should tell you that as well. Once he gets started, you'll be glad it's him explaining instead of me."  
  
There was momentary silence between the two. Brennen searched for questions while finally finding a bottom to the pit in his stomach. "A walk would be good right now."  
  
"I'm sorry you can't go out while here." She replied while clearing the table. "Feel free to look around, if it helps."  
  
"You tired?" He asked the elemental while checking his watch. The team had made an early night of this Friday.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Play some pool." The molecular jumped up in agreement, following his teammate as they moved through Sanctuary. In the game room, Brennen leaned on a pair of sticks as Jesse set the table. His thoughts were still going.  
  
He'd found himself in what appeared to be a study of sorts at the safe house. One thing he'd never tire of was reading. Words and imagination seemed to keep him surviving at times. The man found an interesting read and was returning to the kitchen when he stopped in the doorway. Jordan stood near a now empty sink, rubbing her lower back. She faced away from him as slender fingers kneaded into her spine and lower hips slowly. Brennen, seeing her eyes closed and intent on easing the aches, stepped toward her, quietly placing the book on the table. He reached out, sliding his fingers along her waist before pressing them into her sore muscles. The woman jumped at his touch.  
  
"Shhhh." He whispered, pushing into the curve of her spine. "Just relax." Jordan had wanted to stop him, but soon gave into his hands, steadying herself against the counter as he continued. "I thought you healed things like this."  
  
"Sometimes a girl gets an ache." She grinned. "Just hard to find good help-OH, God,,," He smirked at her reaction to the increased pressure, then made his way up her back, pushing circular motions and occasional knuckles into her flesh. He could feel the tension along her spine and shoulders. The skin sat softly under his rough hands.  
  
"How did this happen?"  
  
"I could feel her stiffen when I asked that." Brennen said. Jesse stood from a missed shot. "If I had known what happened in that prison."  
  
"You do understand that it wasn't your fault?" The molecular almost demanded. His eyes blazed an electric blue at the elemental.  
  
"I know, but it doesn't make it right."  
  
"Don't beat yourself up. What else happened?"  
  
The smile slid back on his face.  
  
Jordan couldn't seem to form words as large hands molded to the lines of her back. Her eyes kept opening and closing, knowing that prick Mulray was behind her grinning. Finally, he pulled back, causing her to exhale loudly.  
  
"Was it good for you?"  
  
"Don't you know when a woman's faking?" She turned to look him in the eyes.  
  
"That's fucked up." He laughed, returning his attention to the book on the table. "Can I read this?"  
  
"Sure,,,T.S. Elliot? A bit dark, isn't it?"  
  
"He's not my first choice, but I like some of his stuff. How about you?"  
  
Brennen wasn't sure, but he could see the ring buzz on the woman's finger, interrupting their conversation. "Hold that thought." She left out of the room, while he absently flipped pages. Finally, she returned. "Get you stuff."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We're going to Sanctuary." She patted his arm before moving back to the door. "Get ready, you're about to meet Mutant X." 


	6. chapter 6

ONCE INSIDE  
  
DISCLAIMER: M.X. Don't own them. Enjoy!  
  
For some reason, Brennen's mind returned to the dance floor right then. That feeling of barreling down the highway in its blind twists and curves caused an itch in his fingers. It reminded him of the darkness he shared with Jordan. His palms rode the curve of her hips, nearly gripped to the woman like the SUV's tire treads as it sped along the highway. Both rides felt unending and both times of blindness (one due to a visual cloak) had been intriguing. That one song had them enveloped in a want both were all too aware of, but it'd been held off for so long. He should have kissed her months ago, his arms should have been around her right then and that night, he should have been lying next to her, nearly broken from making love. Those were thoughts that had him leaning on his pool stick.  
  
"I didn't know what to think of this place."  
  
" I know," The molecular agreed. " Sanctuary has that effect on people when they first see it."  
  
"Shalimar said you cried when you saw it."  
  
"Never believe the feral. She lives for drama."  
  
A suppressed laugh escaped Brennen's throat as he stood. "Anyway, the real issue wasn't this place. It was Adam Kane."  
  
Jordan had just taken the cloak off his temple. He'd heard the water before seeing it, panels of clear liquid cascaded into the feng shui pond. He stepped forward, his hands deep in the pockets of the black duster and padded a few steps before pausing.  
  
"It's alright." Jordan said. He'd that quickly forgotten she was behind him.  
  
"This is where you live?" he turned to see her lean against the doorway, watching with curious eyes.  
  
"And work. Sanctuary is our central place of command. We work out, strategize and initiate any plans of action from here."  
  
"It's big as hell."  
  
She moved past him to start op the stairs. The elemental followed. "It's nice to have space. This is our dojo. We do our basic workouts and practice to computer generated attacks. The building also opens up to a secure stretch of coast- It's good to meditate outside."  
  
So, the place has everything."  
  
"YES, it does, Brennen." He turned to see the collection of people behind him. Jesse and Emma, he recognized, but the older man and the blonde were new. The man stepped forward, extending a hand. "I'm Adam. And this, is Mutant X."  
  
Brennen shook the hand slowly, noting the man watching him. His eyes studied the elemental as if processing information.  
  
"Let's see," He started again. "Well, y'know Jordan." Adam gestured to the woman. Brennen smirked over his shoulder at her. "And you met Jesse and Emma." The redhead waved while molecular extended a hand.  
  
"Glad to see you got out." He said.  
  
"You too." Brennen felt a little ease at having met some of them earlier. But his eyes fell back to the one he didn't.  
  
"And this," Adam started, leaning back in gesture. "Is Shalimar." The blonde stepped forward, also shaking his hand. Brennen's eyes danced with interest. "A house full of beautiful women, he thought. No wonder Jesse smiles all the time.  
  
"So, you're the reason Jordan didn't come home." Her grin was sensual and dangerous all at once.  
  
"Yeah,,," he looked at the raven-haired woman whom was grinning. "She had me tied up."  
  
"Whatever, dude."  
  
"Before we get started." Adam interjected. "I want to run a scan on you, and make sure all you're injuries are taken care of. I also want to make sure that the drug they gave you didn't have any negative effects on your system."  
  
"Didn't Jordan take care of that? When she healed me?"  
  
"Yes, but being a new mutant, your DNA is constantly changing, evolving in its growth cycle. So a check up won't hurt. But it's up to you."  
  
Brennen looked at the faces around him, each carrying a different look or thought. Finally, his eyes met the one he knew the longest. Jordan nodded silently. "Alright."  
  
"GOOD!" Adam put a hand on his shoulder, leading him past everyone. "I just want to make sure you don't have any repercussions from the hormonal complex. It won't take long."  
  
"Are you all new mutants, or what ever you call it?"  
  
"Everyone but me. I was head of genetic research at a place called Genomax. There we cracked the genetic code, which abled science and medicine to cure hereditary components and stop disablements before a person was born. Everyone here has abilities as a result of those experiments."  
  
"Yeah. Jesse told me something about his 'molecular reconfiguration'.  
  
"Yes, Jesse has the ability to mass and phase his body, as you saw. Adam led him into a wide blue corridor that opened into the laboratory. The walls laced with computer screens and counters with three exam stations in the middle. "Now Jordan is one of the few mutants with multiple abilities. You saw how her healing properties work. She can regenerate herself quickly or heal others- the later leaves her momentarily weak. However, she's also an elemental- like yourself."  
  
"An elemental?" Brennen sat back on the chair as Adam typed into the console. "She can throw electricity?"  
  
"No." Thee older man's smile was almost comical. " Elemental refers to anyone who possess powers evident in nature. She has the ability to control and manipulate wind. Like Jesse, she can evaporate and move like a current with great speed. Or she can project it in force- creating a kind of invisible punch. She can also manipulate it to where she can fly."  
  
Brennen listened quietly as the man continued.  
  
"Emma is a telempath. She can both read and project emotions onto a person's mind. And Shalimar is a feral. Her genetic make-up was grafted with animal DNA, particularly that of a cat. She has superior strength and heightened senses." Adam turned to face the taller man, whose face was a mix of disbelief and amazement. "Don't worry, you'll soon see for yourself."  
  
Brennen sat in the cold lab, on the cold exam table in his thin boxers. "Dude?" He said to Adam, whom was facing the computer. "Is this necessary? Don't I get a gown or some shit?"  
  
"It's only momentary. This machine casts optic lasers, refracting images of the inner body and projecting them on screen. In the next instance, it makes any adjustments to your DNA. In your case, improving the electrical output. It's starting now."  
  
"Look like everything's good, Mr. Mulray. That should adjust your powers to react a little more naturally."  
  
"Yeah,,," The elemental produced a current in his left hand, watching how it shone brighter and stronger than normal. It felt different in his veins, flowing more so in his blood and pumping in his heart. "That feels a lot better, Thanks."  
  
Adam shook his hand, after also watching the current, his eyes wide and studious all at once. "You're welcome. I'll leave so you can change."  
  
For a while Brennen walked around, staying gout of the way of the others. But something brought him back to the laboratory. He stopped, suddenly moving into the shadows when seeing Jordan in the exam chair. Her long limbs stretched sexily over the black leather and chrome. For the first time, he got a good look at her, the woman was a mix of slim limbs and round curves, creating a soft athletic feel. She was strong without being so defined by detail. Adam's voice broke his thoughts.  
  
"How long were you out when you healed Brennen the second time?"  
  
"A few minutes maybe. When I woke up, he'd put me it the bed and was passed out on the other side."  
  
"I can understand why. Even after you healed him, the exhaustion from the hormonal complex and the fatigue was enough to knock him out."  
  
"That's a lot. Even for someone that size."  
  
"I know." The older man looked at the screen. "So imagine what it did to your DNA when absorbing it. I'm surprised you were only out for minutes. We know that an aspect of your abilities are that they collect the absorbed contents and destroy them, but this time and with his size, it could have been dangerous- potentially fatal."  
  
Jordan sat up, her sleek spine and shoulder giving way to full breasts and slender arms. A smirking Brennen crossed his arms as he leaned in closer. Adam continued. "Jesse told me about what happened to you in Hillview. He said you were slammed into the concrete."  
  
"Nothing I can't handle."  
  
"Well, Jordan, I know your abilities give you an advantage over most of us, and you're a stellar fighter, but-"  
  
"I'm still human, I know."  
  
"Thank you." Adam kissed the top of her head. "All off you are and I worry."  
  
She leaned on the armrest; Brennen's eyes momentarily fell down her spine to the curve of her hips. He had to stop looking. Jordan sang sweetly, curling a loc around her finger. "If-I were- SHAL-I-MAR, you wouldn't say take it easy."  
  
"Well, you two have different abilities and different reactions to the same situations. She's also been here longer-"  
  
"And she's older,,,"  
  
Adam grinned. "Don't let her hear you say that." 


	7. chapter 7

ONCE INSIDE  
  
DISCLAIMER: M-X, Don't own them. Enjoy!  
  
Brennen removed his shirt while watching the people around him. His limbs stretched quietly against a still but thick air. Before his eyes closed, he was in the guarded realm of the dojo, now he stood centered in a dark area lined with ongoing pipes and metal flooring. A factor, he thought, even the air now smelled of iron. We have to be somewhere on a pit module. He could remember thee conveyers from when his stepfather was actually sober at times. He'd take the boy to work so he could sit and watch the products get loaded onto trucks- it was the man's idea of babysitting.  
  
Now, as he opened his eyes, the coats were running right at him. The elemental jumped, flipping off of a wall to spin in a barreling kick. That first agent fell, then the second when struck by his upper cut. More he thought, as the steps drew near, seeming to pound on the ground of his eardrums. They ran from the metal stairways and concrete floor. But the man was ready. Brennen was a flash of executions, taking down each with enough pace to assess what was coming. They haven't seen the sparks, he thought smirking. His form flipped over the mass of agents, finding slim balance on a rafter hidden in the upper darkness. Giving into his weight, the chain broke, spilling the man in a clumsy motion towards the floor. Focus you Fuck! He spat under his breath. Legs moved over his head and into a split, jamming the elemental between two walls. Wait, he thought.  
  
Everything was in his ears; the ghost of once rushing air, the yell of commands below him, the shuffle of advancing feet. His breath curled in enticing curved around his lips and chin. Eyes narrowed in anticipation, and rough fingertips brushed in passing, birthing a vicious blue current between their aligned palms. Brennen rolled his hands slowly, steadying the beat of his heart before thrashing the volts down onto the agents. When his feet hit the ground, all that remained was dust.  
  
Shalimar lunged at the man, her foot connecting with his ribs. Spinning backwards, Brennen swiped at the foot before blocking two more punches. Her strength is amazing he thought, dizzying as they countered each other's moves. Her eyes (no longer the soft brown that greeted him before) were now intense pools of gold, drowning her pupils to the point of slits. Before his next move she'd flipped out of view, just as pain rammed into his shoulder. This was different, he thought, shaking of the beating ache. Jesse.  
  
The advantage was that he'd fought the molecular before. And while his abilities were more defensive than offensive, the blonde made up for it in his fighting. The result was a fair and dangerous balance. Despite his slender look, the blonde was fierce. He flew at Brennen, moving threw him before massing behind the man. The elemental roared at the fist burying in his back. In his burred vision, he could picture the massed forearm and volcanic veins. He pulled back, spinning to hit the man with a sharp current. His body began to numb, lost in the on going battle. But he had to pace. If I'm right, he thought. There is one more,,,  
  
Again a Mutant X member disappeared, leaving the elemental in stance. Nothing but darkness embraced his senses. Open and closed at the same time, it slept lightly, only showing life in a steady brush of air. Air? He thought. Air? Or wind?  
  
A force barreled into his stomach, more so his already injured rib, slamming the man into a wall. Focus, he thought, his mind barreling back to the beginnings of his training. Focus to fight what you can't see.  
  
Ironically Jordan appeared, flipping into the upward space as Brennen conjured the volts in his fingers. He jumped over her, landing on his left foot, while kicking with the right. The currents sliced towards her, only to dissipate seconds before the pretty face. Nothing, he thought. Was she an elemental or more so like Jesse? Adam had said she could throw (for a lack of words) invisible punches-creating an unavoidable solid mass. His foot hit her thigh (leaving the ugliest of marks), but she barreled between his legs, swiping a long calf from under the man. He had to watch her. Unlike Jesse, she didn't have to breathe to work. Jordan's actions were much more controlled and understood by their owner. Their blows were shadows to each other, interlacing the two in interchanging styles. Brennen flipped into stance before sending yet another current in her direction. Another blow lunged into his shoulder before she landed in front of him. The rips in her jeans were evidence of the electricity hitting her leg, just as his boot had hit her thigh earlier. But the flesh was uninjured and in fact smooth, seemingly untouched by his action. The amber skin glowed in warmth, almost mocking the man's abilities. Brennen was actually pissed, thinking he'd been one-upped by a girl.  
  
They circled slowly, now joined by a returning Jesse and Shalimar. The elemental closed his eyes, pulling the electricity from his palms. His mind was picking off the positions they held. The nerves on his skin itched in its feeling. In his mind, he counted off backing from ten, down to nine and so forth. At five, he became solid, ready to fly at the next attack. His lips moved to the numbers. Three, two, -"  
  
"SIMULATION OFF!"  
  
The dark eyes opened focusing on a grinning Adam, standing minutes away at the console. The man pushed a few buttons before moving towards him. "You might want to cut those off."  
  
The currents still flushed in his hands, snapping silent when Brennen cut his surge. His eyes were now focusing on the brighter lights of the dojo. They all stood around watching him with those signature smirks and grins. "Good job." Adam grinned shaking his hand. "You have amazing skills, Brennen. Could you feel how the re-alignment affected your powers?"  
  
",,,Yeah." The elemental spoke between breaths. "I felt stronger. You guys always jump people in around here?"  
  
Shalimar chuckled. "Nope. Just you."  
  
"Funny."  
  
"Well you gave us a good workout." The molecular replied. "Shal and Jordan always beat the hell out of people."  
  
"You talking from experience?" Brennen asked, holding his tender shoulder.  
  
"Definitely."  
  
Hours later, the elemental was again under the lasers. This time, he could feel his injuries being healed. Emma stood beside him, watching thee screen for information. "So, you don't fight?" he asked.  
  
"Let's just say I attack differently." She started. "My combat skills are not quite like those of my teammates, but I hold my own."  
  
Brennen smiled at the woman who seemed to be the youngest out of all of them. Even though her abilities left her continuously assaulted by others feelings, those blue eyes had an innocence he long forgotten could exist. "How long have you been at Sanctuary?"  
  
"Almost two years. Jess and Shal were already here and Jordan was off and on before joining last year."  
  
"What did she do?"  
  
"She was a safe house runner, in fact one of Adam's best. Then he nearly demanded that she join the team. Finally, she gave in." Emma turned back to him. "How about you?"  
  
"Long life, long story." He exhaled. "What do you want to know?"  
  
"What did you do before?"  
  
"A lot." he grinned, pausing to chose his answers carefully. "Some good and some bad. Actually, a lot of bad."  
  
"Ah," Emma replied softly as she typed on the console. "Looking for redemption? We're all here for that."  
  
"Not necessarily. I don't think either heaven or hell are ready for me yet."  
  
A smile broke on the woman's face as she looked back at him. "Were you that bad?"  
  
"Only when I had to be. Did what I had to, y'know?" Brennen thought momentarily over his youth. Experience wise, he was far older than his twenty-eight years. But the thrill seeker- in both his ego and libido- kept him fifteen. Maybe if I'd had a father figure like this Adam long ago, he thought. I wouldn't have to battle so many demons. "You're the youngest here. Aren't you, Emma?"  
  
"Yep! I'm the baby!" The giggle was as sweet as her grin. I haven't heard a laugh like that since high school. He thought. "Twenty-three."  
  
"And the rest of you?"  
  
"Jordan's twenty-four, Jess is twenty-six and you have to ask Shal before getting her age." The elemental cracked in laughter as the lasers ended. He sat up, stretching slowly as he searched for the now absent pain. Again, all of his battle scars were gone. Emma stood in front of him, folding her arms. His eyes danced in opportunity. "SO." He started, already seeing the blush on her cheeks. "Jess is your boyfriend,,,"  
  
"NO! We're just friends." Now the blush was redder than her hair.  
  
"Yeah, right."  
  
"It's the truth." She sang before turning from him.  
  
"I believe you, Em." Brennen stood, rotating his shoulders before swinging his arms loosely. "One day, right?" The woman almost turned and ran out off the room. "So what do I do now?"  
  
"Just get dressed and wait. Adam's checking on the others, so make yourself at home." Brennen watched as she left the lab, his mind swirling in the possibilities of staying at Sanctuary. His steps led him out of the lab and along the cavernous paths of StormKing. He found himself walking past the garage and its array of cars (later models of some he knew he'd stolen in his youth) and out onto the coast. Watching the tide pull in and out of the shore, the man's thoughts span over his past, his future and his possibilities. How had his paths led him to Mutant X? From what Adam had said, he could have been an easy target for the GSA or Ashlocke. He doubted there'd be any way to silence the screaming of regret in his head. One thing he had to rely on was instinct. Responsibility was limiting, and could only spread so far before spreading itself thin. It was this thought that lead him back into the rock in search of Adam.  
  
Brennen found him by the pond, deep in his thoughts. The older man's head sat low in concentration as the elemental stepped forward. This man known as Adam seemed troubled deep under his surfaces. The heavy brows were thick in unending mental movement as he leaned back for release. Brennen stuffed his hands into his pants pockets in silence; the man knew he was there.  
  
"You have a tremendous gift, Brennen." He started, still not opening his eyes. " The right use of it will be your redemption in life. The choices we make, both by will and by force mold us, no matter what the outcome."  
  
"Learned that the heard way."  
  
"We all do." Adam grinned. " I think of all those affected by my choices as my children. Therefore, I feel an unyielding attachment to all mutants - both those created by my hand, and those created out of love between two parents. That attachment includes you. Never the less, my children-the children of Genomax- are now grown and responsible for their own paths." A lump was barreling between Brennen's throat and his stomach. How could one's heart race and break all at the same time? In Sanctuary, he could find closure-peace. Under the guidance of this man, he could find purpose and in this group, we would find a family. In that lied a responsibility not known since his mother was living. Adam knew what he was going to say. "Brennen, I feel Mutant X could offer you a chance at the peace you seek." Now, Jesse, Shalimar and Emma stood behind the man. Listening intently, they seemed not to breathe. "How do you feel about joining us?"  
  
The elemental couldn't ram his hands any further into his pockets, and his neck was giving out. All he could see was the boots that had some how carried him over years of struggle. "Adam,,,,"  
  
"Do what you need to." Adam replied. "What's right in your heart?"  
  
His heart? He thought. Do I actually function like normal people? Brennen's head managed to rise. "Thanks,,,But I can't" 


	8. chapter8

ONCE INSIDE  
  
DISCLAIMER: M-X, Don't own them. Enjoy!  
  
"I still can't believe you said no."  
  
Jesse leaned on his pool stick, watching the dark man. Brennen sat on the edge of the table deep in thought. "I do believe Adam knew you would decline." The molecular continued. "But to the rest of us, it was a real surprise."  
  
Brennen remembered how their faces held an almost shocking understanding. Emma looked so sad, and Brennen felt a special kind of pain for breaking her heart. Adam shook his hand in understanding then asked Jesse to ready some I.D.'s for the safe house. Realization of the Underground hit when he turned to face the woman behind him. Jordan stood leaning against a column, her slender arms folded. But it was her eyes,,,he couldn't make out either hurt or anger in them. She just nodded in agreement. Brennen moved to walk by, but stopped to kiss her on the forehead. I'm sorry, all he could say before leaving the room.  
  
"Nothing ever felt so necessary." He replied as Jesse stared at him. "My demons were my responsibility, and no one else's. It wasn't right to put my burden on all of you."  
  
"Self forgiveness is a hard thing to understand." Jesse started. " To let go enough to ask someone for help, or to know you need saving- no male will admit to anything like that. It's a hard lesson to learn, but necessary."  
  
"I know that now."  
  
Brennen was being taken to the safe house early that morning. He stood in the garage, again saying good- bye to Adam and a nearly crying Emma. She hugged him before walking quickly from the doorway and Mulray knew there'd be a special place in hell for him breaking her heart. Not a surprise, he thought. They may have a whole floor for me when I get there.  
  
The drive was the longest hour, longer than the Hillview bus, and longer than the blinded ride to Sanctuary with Jordan. Jesse and Shalimar sat quietly in the front seats, glued to the road. At least he was thankful for them not using the cloak. The last thing he needed was to feel even more separated than he did. Jordan was waiting at the safe house when they arrived. She stood adjusting her coat against the cool morning air, the sun seemed not ready to wake.  
  
Brennen said his good-byes to the two blondes then moved towards the woman. Her eyes focused on the horizon in thought.  
  
"You taking me somewhere?" he asked, secretly wishing she would.  
  
"No, love." Her voice was almost a whisper. "Just here to check in your escort." The elemental felt he would break if she looked at him. "I'm a southern girl. Never will get used to this 'city' weather. If it's not ninety, I'm out of place."  
  
Brennen made a face at her sarcasm. "You guys need a vacation."  
  
She threw her arms around his neck weakly, making him grin in surprise. Jordan shivered in his hold, her voice muffled as he pulled her close. It was then that the escort arrived. "Take care, Sparky. Stop searching for trouble."  
  
"This would be easy if you didn't feel so good." He joked before pulling back. Right then, if he ever had a heart, the man knew it would belong to her. Jordan pulled back, standing by her teammates. Within moments, Brennen Mulray was gone.  
  
"Nobody said a word." Jesse started as he broke a new game on the table. "We just got ready to go back."  
  
"I know," Brennen replied, his memory rolling thee footage of them in the rearview. "My whole world changed that morning."  
  
Brennen sat in the front passenger seat, tuning out a talkative go- between with brown hair. His eyes tried to focus on the road ahead- open and alone as it always was. But the blast pulled him back. The explosion was surreal in the rearview. Red curled around orange and yellow, only to be shadowed by a violent purple. "What the fuck?" he whispered, his body jerking back at the sight. "Turn around!"  
  
The gun barrel in his neck told him no. "Sorry," the man said flatly. "There are some people waiting for you-" An elbow slammed into the man's teeth, before pushing him out of the SUV. Brennen grabbed the wheel, turning viciously on the road, and zig- zaging back to the safe house. He slammed on the brakes and jumped out, seeing nothing but the entangling curl of smoke. Guarding his face, he slipped by the flames. The trio was a confusion of powers in the midst of the agents. Soon, the elemental was also lost in the fight.  
  
The senses were his only clear view. There was a snarl of burning entangled in the grunt and groan of bodied being pummeled. Gasoline drifted easily into his nose along with the flat scent of burning metal. His eyes watered from the smoke and dirt, sending nearly black tears down his face. Intense heat weighted his shoulders as he looked for them. Jesse was fine and so was Jordan, but Shalimar was attacking a little too wildly for her. She'd beat an opponent then freeze, scurrying from the flaming debris. He moved forward, snatching her by the waist. "Move!" he yelled pushing them through the agents.  
  
"I-I can't. I'm feral- afraid of fire." Brennen snatched her up, blazing past another group of agents. Soon, the others followed, scrambling towards the opposite entrance. He knew some one would be waiting on the other side.  
  
Two SUV's stood blocking their way. In the midst, two men- one white haired, and the other dark- looked on in a flat silence. Brennen sat the woman down before moving next to Jesse, their faces covered in ash.  
  
"Mr. Mulray." The dark one said. "We've been waiting for you." The elemental glanced at Jesse whom nodded silently at his presence. Out of his eye, Jordan moved from her shaken teammate to the molecular's opposite shoulder.  
  
"Who are you?" Brennen asked, his fingers itching to spark.  
  
"Gabriel Ashlocke," he started then gestured to the other man. "And this is Mason Eckhart." The white-haired man was silent. "He's not big on words right now." Brennen remembered Adam's talk of these two, but he never said anything of them working together. Right then, the elemental had a feeling Adam didn't know. "We've been waiting to meet you," the man continued. "You're very high on our little shopping list."  
  
"I take it you've heard of us." Eckhart finally spoke. His eyes seemed to burn through the glasses.  
  
"Is he a mutant?" The elemental muttered to Jesse, not looking away from the men.  
  
"Nope," he replied, steadying his breath for any required extra time. "Just a bitch."  
  
"Well," Eckhart replied, stepping forward. His voice was a dangerous, high mannered baritone. "Have you?"  
  
Brennen felt the surge pushing through his fingers. "Some what."  
  
"Then please." The man smirked before looking at Asklocke "Allow us to inform you."  
  
Brennen lunged in front of the others, the energy coiled in his fingers, taut in its readiness to attack. But Gabriel grinned before hitting the man with a fiery blast. He shot the currents wildly before sprawling over and landing on his back. His body burned in agony, blurring his view of the advancing men. Jesse massed, and Shalimar went feral, but it was Jordan who flew over to him. Her eyes glowing in something he'd never seen before.  
  
"Hold on," she whispered, grasping his hand. Her free arm ejected a large blast towards the men, while the other proceeded to pull the charge from his body. That barreling sensation he once knew was now replaced by something much more violent. He could barely focus on the sounds. Shal and Jesse were busting up oncoming agents, but everything was a blur of echo. Whatever this Ashlocke had hit him with was strong, and apparently, it was becoming too strong for Jordan.  
  
I can't move, he thought. Even though he could feel his limbs, his ability to act was gone. Yet, the purging light of his teammate's powers still ravaged into him. It surged his mind, his physical, even his nerves shook at the intense blast. Somehow he could focus on her other blast destroying the two SUV's, but the men were moving towards another parked further back. This Ashlocke didn't seem as eager to leave as Eckhart, however. Never the less, they ran.  
  
The two original Mutant X members had just finished the last agents. Is his distorted hearing, Brennen could her the feral yell for Jesse to get the car. She ran over, but not focusing on Brennen. Her lips were yelling for Jordan. Brennen felt as though he were under water and trying to get to the surface. Finally, when the connection broke, he could see Shalimar's fear.  
  
The woman stood above him-pale. Her lips formed a small grin before she fell down by his side in an agonizing scream. Brennen snapped from the moment, his body regenerated from the blast. And turned to see Shalimar pushing at the woman, who wasn't moving. Oh Shit! He thought.  
  
"My God! She's.she's turning blue." Whatever had torn through him was easily taking her smaller frame. There was a sick rolling in her chest, as if the heart and lungs were imploding. And she was blue, the sickest shade he'd ever seen. The elemental couldn't think of what to do. His hands slipped through the locs, seeing the Jeep pull up beside them. Jesse jumped out, running to fold down the back seat.  
  
"I called Adam. He's waiting."  
  
Brennen lifted the woman, who'd now saved his life for the third time. He waited till Shalimar pulled her into the extended space before jumping in. The door closed just as Jesse sped off. Suddenly, any warmth in her was gone.  
  
"Are you all there?" Adam asked calmly over the COMM link.  
  
"Yeah, Brennen's here, too." Shalimar replied.  
  
There was a momentary pause on the link. "Brennen, can you hear me?"  
  
"I hear you! What do I do?"  
  
"Her abilities are trying to fight whatever Ashlocke hit her with-"  
  
"He hit me." The elemental admitted with guilt. "She absorbed it right after I fell."  
  
"Adam," the feral continued with a shaky voice. "She used both of her abilities at the same time."  
  
"She's never done that before." he replied.  
  
"I didn't know she could."  
  
"Neither did I,,," he returned.  
  
"CAN-WE-SAVE IT?!" Jesse yelled in agitation from the driver's seat. "She is dying on us, Damn it!"  
  
"Okay, Brennen." Adam continued. "Her body is trying to fight whatever Gabriel hit her with. You need to shock her. The charge should be able to advance the regeneration process.  
  
"Adam!" Shalimar yelled into her ring. "Adam! She's not breathing!  
  
Brennen pushed the feral aside, conjuring the currents in his hand. Jordan couldn't be dying in front of him. Shalimar moved further back as volts surged into her teammates chest, her eye seeming green in their reflection. Brennen extended for as long as he could, then proceeded to start again. The elemental was on his fourth shot when her eyes flew open.  
  
Jordan grabbed her chest, urgently attempting to scream, but the voice had yet to make it back. Brennen watched as Shalimar held her. The wounds in her chest slowly began to fade from sight. Tears streamed down the honey-colored face as the scream finally hit, jolting the feral's sensitive ears and making her pull back. He pulled Jordan's head into his lap, her eyes squinted tight in pain as slender fingers gripped at her now burnt coat. His head finally dropped back in relief.  
  
"J.?" Shalimar said, stroking her hair. "You still with us?"  
  
"Of,,,of course." she whispered. "Just got knocked on my ass."  
  
The blonde smiled weakly, reaching to pat the molecular's shoulder over the still standing seats. Jess smiled back in the rearview.  
  
"Adam,,, it worked!" The feral grinned. "She's up."  
  
"We'll be there soon." Jesse said, still doing ninety down the strip of highway. His heart finally released from his throat.  
  
"Hey you," Brennen said, her hand wrapped in his own. She smirked as his lips bushed her fingers. "Welcome back."  
  
"Dude, after this shit, you are SO buying me dinner." Her welcome sarcasm gave way to the woman passing out in exhaustion, leaving her friends to grin in their joy. 


	9. chapter 9

ONCE INSIDE  
  
Thank you for ALL the e-mails. I look forward to checking out your sites!  
  
I just saw the episode THE TAKING OF CROWS, and I LOVED the new, edgier Jesse. I guess their making up for taking off Emma. Never the less, it was one of the best episodes in a long while.  
  
Here's a new installment for you all. PLEASE KEEP THE EMAILS AND REVIEWS COMING!!! I will answer back.  
  
DISCLAIMER: M-X, Don't own them. Enjoy!  
  
"I almost died that day, myself." Jesse interrupted. He had watched the elemental voice the fear that was so long held in. His pale skin was finally returning to that dark, signature shade of his. The molecular sat on the edge of the table, running through the scene. "No matter how often it happens, there is no getting used to it."  
  
"The thing IS," Brennen replied, pulling at a string on the table fabric. " Adam said that it only happens when the injury is something larger, or more severe than she's experienced before. Otherwise, her body just snaps back- like when she heals herself."  
  
"That's because that 'shot' was meant for you."  
  
The elemental looked at his teammate with new eyes. "I know."  
  
Brennen didn't see Jordan when they returned to Sanctuary. Even though she was practically back to normal, Adam kept her in the lab for observations. Who could blame him? The connection in this group was more than that of work associates or friends. They seemed to be a genuine - but eclectic- family. The elemental couldn't find anything to do with himself that morning. There he was, both several hours (and a few grey hairs later), back in this place that so desperately called him. The place he so desperately wanted to leave.  
  
It was the afternoon when Shalimar and Adam left the lab. Brennen had watched their comings and goings all day. From time to time, there was talk but his ears faltered in making the words. Nerves itched under the layers if his skin, wanting in some way to act. Finally, Adam came out speaking to Shalimar again. "She's finally sleeping,,,"  
  
"Adam, she's fine."  
  
"I know but I just want to make sure, at least for today. " The older man rubbed his forehead in fatigue. "I tell you, that Jordan knows how to try me."  
  
"Come on, she did what she does. It's no different from Jesse massing to protect us."  
  
"But this was different, Shalimar. That 'blast' was specially composed to take down Brennen. It was meant to take down someone of his size and with his capabilities. Jordan knew when she got in the way."  
  
"But Adam," The feral replied low, her voice breaking no argument. " He brought her back. You should have seen it- it was incredible!"  
  
"I don't doubt it." He replied with folding arms. Brennen stiffened in the shadows. "And I'm thankful that both of them are alright. Jordan's healing reservoir grows every time she survives something extreme."  
  
"Just never get used to it?"  
  
"Do you?" He asked rhetorically. Shalimar rubbed the man's arm, hating the stress on his heart. "Every time one of you walks out, I'm afraid you won't come back."  
  
"Well, it's what we do. And I think Brennen would be a good addition to our team. You should have seen him, Adam. The man is amazing."  
  
"Well, we offered him a chance and he said no,,,"  
  
Shalimar leaned into her 'father'. "And you're a sucker for second chances. Jordan wouldn't have brought him here if she didn't see that. He would have gone directly into the underground."  
  
"Well," Adam started, turning his head. "Where is Mr. Mulray? I want to check him out, make sure he's alright."  
  
Shalimar looked slowly, her lips curling before the feral dressed her eyes. The electrical stiffened in his place. "He's around,,,I'll get him."  
  
The woman waited before looking straight in Brennen's direction. "You always play hide-and-seek?"  
  
"Only with pretty women."  
  
The blonde grinned before folding her arms. "You heard the man, he wants you in the lab."  
  
Brennen moved to follow her, his mind still on the morning's events. "Shal?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Is Jordan okay, I mean really?"  
  
Her curling lips were sexy in their danger. "Please! She's already fine. Adam's just over protective. Jordan is way stronger than given credit for. She could be beck on assignment now, but its Adam's nerves that need a rest."  
  
"You guys do seem pretty close here,,,Must be nice."  
  
"Could be for you, too." Those brown eyes met his in a flash of boldness. Brennen crossed his arms slowly. "You're welcome to join."  
  
"What's in it for me?' he asked lacking any innocence.  
  
Shalimar looked at the tall man, not knowing what to think of him. Her eyes narrowed in thought. "Whatever you can handle, playboy."  
  
Brennen looked down at his hands, toying with an old ring on his finger. "Don't quite know what that is these days,,,"  
  
"Brennen, what's left for you out there?"  
  
He was silent.  
  
"Nothing but ghosts. You keep trying to pull yourself up," her hand gently touched his shoulder. "Now you have someone to help you up - five people in particular. One is lying in there right now, racking up a scorecard you might not begin to even-but that's family. No I.O.U.'s, no planned paybacks, just support."  
  
"And acceptance." He replied, his stomach followed in a low growl.  
  
"And food. When was the last time you ate?"  
  
"At the safe house."  
  
The feral patted him on the back, before pulling away. "Go let Adam check you out, then come to the kitchen."  
  
"Do you cook like Jordan?"  
  
"Please."  
  
"My real dilemma started then." The elemental hit a trick shot, smirking as he stood up. "I didn't know which way to go- Sanctuary or the world."  
  
"You mean Shalimar or Jordan."  
  
"I didn't know it at the time."  
  
"Well," Jesse started as he sat on the couch. "They're two different women."  
  
"Two different types of sexy." Brennen grinned.  
  
Jesse sat back, smirking. "You always think with the wrong head?"  
  
"Now you sound like Shalimar,,,"  
  
The truth was that chasing women was the farthest thing from Brennen's mind. When he left the kitchen, he instinctively returned to the dojo and into thoughts of training. He pulled off his shirt and boots before entering the vast space. The room sat quiet, minus the humming of running waterfalls. He stretched slowly, closing his eyes in contemplation. Each execution represented a choice-Mutant X or the world. The tall man slid into a meditative form, pushing and pulling his limbs unhurriedly with each act. His massive form contradicted his possession of grace and agility. A long arm would reach to retract in symbolized motion then extend again. This repeated for what seemed like moments, before breaking into a fierce pace of martial arts. Each sliced the still air of the dojo, replacing the very action of his heart. A moment of slow stretches, then one of swift execution. It was the simplest inhale and exhale-n and out as naturally as it could be. Even his splits were extreme in strength, guiding his kicks and flying across the floor.  
  
"I bet women pay to see that."  
  
His concentration left, causing the dark eyes to see her standing by the stairs, dressed in a white tank and dangerously short khaki skirt. Her hair fell in faint waves around slender shoulders. Brennen shook off his last stretch before talking. "How long have you been there?"  
  
"Not long." Jordan pulled off the rail looking brand new, something Jesse told him would happen every time she fully recovered her energy. Her skin glowed in that rich amber and those dark eyes sparkled intensely. Brennen stepped forward crossing his arms, and trying to cover his final bit of relief. A towel flew from her direction, hitting his head. "You missed dinner."  
  
" I just ate." He replied.  
  
"That was several hours ago." The elemental looked up to see just how dark it had gotten.  
  
"I've been here that long,,,"  
  
"The dojo can do that to you. Especially when you mind is elsewhere." Jordan said leaned into him softly, before pushing past the electrical, but he hugged her back, erasing the thought of clammy skin that he'd held that morning. "Dude, shower."  
  
"You can-"  
  
Think before you say it." She grinned. The woman sat down on the floor stretching long legs before her. Brennen followed, eyeing the softly athletic thighs in particular. Jordan and Shalimar were two different types of sexy all together. The blonde was classic, petite and curvy, with power in such a small package. Her aura was wilder, no doubt from the feral DNA. Jordan on the other hand, was something sultry. Even now, the woman sat with a sense of refinement. It was in her walk, from how her ankles turned to the one-two of her hips and spine. She was taller and her arms and calves slim, gently curving with lean muscle, but the rest was undeniably woman. He watched as she leaned back on her arms, her head falling back in a cascade of silky dreds. The high cheekbones, slender lips and lean jaw due to an enticing blend of culture in her blood. The graceful neck gave way to the soft curves of her chest and slender stomach. He remembered how the feral's had been a solid packing of lean muscle. Jordan's was a sleek flat line interrupted with a sliver of navel, and seemed non-existent next to flair of her hips. Shalimar was a slim collection of strength in her curves. Yet Jordan had that round backside that made men fall. Each woman turned heads in her own right, however. But his eyes returned to the thighs. Full, long and almost seeming glazed.  
  
Brennen's attraction to women was more like an addiction. He was a classic red-blooded male and leaned forward, gently pulling at a strand of Jordan's dreds. Tightly raveled from root to end, much unlike the typical idea of locs. The texture was surprisingly silky between his fingers. Jordan lifted her head to look at him with dark eyes that could make a man lose himself. He moved to let go of the strand. "It's okay." She whispered adjusting so he could examine them more.  
  
"Do you get this a lot?"  
  
"So-so. Otherwise it's the occasional bias." She watched him momentarily. "What's on your mind?"  
  
"I'm just thinking."  
  
"Don't hurt yourself."  
  
His grin spread softly. "Funny. I'm thinking about what Adam said the other day. "How'd you end up here, Jordan?"  
  
"Wow," A slip of tongue rushed her lips in thought. Brennen turned, trying to focus on something else. "I joined the team a year ago, but I've been a runner for years - right out of high school. Adam used to work with my aunt in the Peace Corps and I traveled the world with her. Anyway, since I had such a handle on getting around, he put me in charge of the one off the houses. I played go-between for Mutant X and the actual runners, who got new mutants to safety. That was until,,,last year."  
  
"What happened then?" Brennen was stretched out by her and leaning on a forearm.  
  
"Well, Adam had just started to monitor my abilities and was sending me on missions with Shal and Jesse. I didn't think anything off it, but he started to drop hints that I should join up. What I didn't know was that he was looking for someone to split the load with them. Since I had martial arts training and knew the life, he chose me.  
  
"And you just accepted?"  
  
"Basically,,, It seemed natural and not much changed. It's not like you lose your freedom; Adam holds no one against his will. There's a peace in helping others-kind of an atonement for sins."  
  
"Sounds like redemption." He replied.  
  
"It is."  
  
"Brennen," her fingers brushed his face, sending an awakening shiver through the man. "We honestly know only two things: One is where we've been and even more so what we DON'T want for ourselves. It's easier then trying to define what we want in life. And the hardest thing," she whispered, brushing his hair. "Is taking a road not traveled."  
  
He leaned forward on his legs, smirking at the black woman. "How can you bee younger and know what I need to learn?"  
  
"I'm a woman. Automatically wiser than any male." His eyes rolled at that, which sometimes he believed true.  
  
"Jordan, I can't make promises Adam, this team or to you."  
  
Her laugh was sweet against his ear. "Divorced before the marriage? Brennen, you're a grown man. The only promises you need to make are to yourself. We are just two people whom have crossed paths. It's how we handle the connection that makes it valuable." She moved to stand, pulling him up afterwards. "Besides, " she grinned. "You-like-the feral."  
  
"Maybe," he threw an arm around her shoulder as they descended the stairs.  
  
"So, are you staying?"  
  
Brennen looked at the woman, then at his hands. He'd done so much is his unexpectedly long life. "I've destroyed so much."  
  
Jordan slipped her own fingers over his. "Then learn to rebuild."  
  
"Alright then, I'll stay." 


	10. chapter 10

ONCE INSIDE  
  
DISCLAIMER: M-X, Don't own them. Enjoy!  
  
Here's a little B/S for all you fanatics! It will continue in the next chapter.  
  
Jesse smirked at the man now sitting on the couch beside him. "She knew that you liked Shalimar,,," The molecular interrupted, as if pieces were fitting together for him.  
  
Brennen leaned on his elbows, thinking of the dark-haired woman only moments away. He had felt a connection to her unlike anything he'd ever known. With Shalimar, there was passion, and undeniable danger- things that he knew he could handle. Pure emotion scared the shit out of him. "Yep. Jordan saw it before we did."  
  
"Uh-hmm." Jesse replied a little too easily. "She wanted you two to be together."  
  
"Ironically." Brennen did end up pursuing the feral, but that part of him always wondered if Jordan had felt anything more. "She started to pull away, so I could learn you guys. If Adam had long assignments, she'd take them and bee gone for days-weeks sometimes."  
  
"And you got left with us stragglers." Jesse grinned. "Too bad, man."  
  
"Whatever. It was just always in the back of my mind."  
  
Jesse eyed him momentarily. The blue orbs processing under faint blonde lashes. "That was before you and Shal started breaking."  
  
"That was before everything started to break."  
  
By then, it had been several months since he'd been at Sanctuary, and more often than not, sleeping in the feral's room. He woke to the sound of clicking on night. Even as his ears caught it, Shalimar was still out beside him. She lay curled in the lock of his arms, her back to his chest. A faint purring escaped under her steady breathing. Brennen rose gently from the hold, still hearing the noise. It went right by the door, then left. 'Towards the garage' he thought. The elemental pulled out of the sheets, careful not to wake the blonde. His eyes narrowed for against the dark for his clothes, and moments later, his bare feet were padding down the hall in search of this sound.  
  
Just making it to the garage, his hands dug into the pants pockets against the chilly air. Scanning the room for life, his eyes stopped, growing wide in awe.  
  
The heels came from around the other side of a SUV, attached to a pair of legs he recognized all too well. Jordan opened the door behind the driver's side,putting in a leather jacket and duffle bag. Her dress was a strappy, dark red concoction, exposing her back to the lowest point of her spine. The haltered front draped to a slim navel, teasing the eyes with a glimpse of her chest.  
  
"Are we a stranger now?" he asked stepping forward, so that BMW's blasting heat could warm him.  
  
The woman jumped before turning to face him, her hand slapping his arm. "Hey Sparky."  
  
"Don't call me that." He smirked.  
  
"Whatever," she replied hugging him before leaning on the automobile to cross her arms. The elemental hadn't realized he missed her till then.  
  
"Are you back?" He asked, repeating her action.  
  
Jordan bit her lip softly. He already knew the answer. "You're gone again! When are you going to break?"  
  
"I just have to tie up some loose ends."  
  
"Yeah, well, that's always your answer. You've been 'tying up lose ends' for weeks." His voice suddenly lowered. "I'm starting to think you're avoiding me,,,"  
  
"Married men are always starved for attention." She grinned.  
  
"We're not married." He referred to himself and the feral.  
  
"DUH!"" His face finally broke in a smile. "I'll be back day after tomorrow. How's Shal?"  
  
"She's good."  
  
"Had to ask." She whispered, gently punching on his arm. "Make sure you're staying in line."  
  
"Always,,,Do you have to leave tonight?"  
  
"Yeah. Adam said I could have a few days when I get back, so I want everything taken care of."  
  
"What are you working on?"  
  
"The set up of some safe houses out of town."  
  
"Adam has you doing that alone? It doesn't sound too safe."  
  
"Well thanks," she grinned. "It's nice to know you care."  
  
"Doesn't explain the dress." He replied, blatantly eyeing her form. "That's not exactly recon gear."  
  
"One of the houses is inside this very ritzy club. I'm just going to survey the place tonight. Got to blend in."  
  
"Not in that, Mami."  
  
Jordan smirked at the name. "Brennen, go see your wife. She's probably looking for you." With that, she was in the Jeep. "Take care, Sparky."  
  
The elemental watched as she drove off, his mind held concern and a little something he hadn't expected. Jealousy.  
  
Moments later, he strode into the lab. Adam, as always was bent over an experiment deep in thought. Brennen walked up slowly, waiting so not to break his concentration.  
  
"You're up late." The older man started, his brow creased in thought.  
  
"I had a question."  
  
Adam turned to him, the dark circles seeming permanent under his eyes. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"How does Jordan get all these long assignments?"  
  
"She volunteers. She's always asking what I need to be done or handled. It 's how she works."  
  
The elemental couldn't remember the last time she trained or even ate dinner with them. Lately, he spent more time in Sanctuary than she did. "Seems like she's taking on a lot."  
  
"Well, she's ending an assignment tomorrow. A safe house inside this club we found. She's leaving afterwards on something else. I told her to rest tonight."  
  
"Tomorrow?" Brennen froze slightly. "She just came back tonight."  
  
"That's right. Brennen is something wrong?"  
  
"No." he lied. "Just asking. When will she be back?"  
  
"End of the week." Now the man was rocking on his heels, a slow anger pushing into his veins. Adam looked at him in concern. "Brennen, what is it?"  
  
"I just wanted to help out. She looked a little tired tonight. Could I get some of the info, so I can go with her?"  
  
Adam again eyed the man before complying to his request. "It's in the hard drive on Jesse's station."  
  
Brennen tapped the man on his shoulder in thanks before leaving. This didn't make sense. Jordan had lied to him twice. At the console, he downloaded the information, processing every item.  
  
"Why so worried?" Emma asked sitting down. Brennen didn't think about the telempath being able to read him.  
  
"She lied to me."  
  
"Who? Shalimar?"  
  
"No. Jordan." The redhead's face slackened in realization. The elemental easily noted her uneasiness.  
  
"Brennen, Jordan probably didn't mean to, for whatever reason. Just talk to her when she comes back."  
  
"What is it, Emma?" he asked calmly. "It's not about what she said but why she said it, you know that." She was silent. "And you know something else."  
  
"Just talk to her when she comes back. You know, she handles a lot of missions in her own."  
  
"I just want to know what's going on."  
  
"Sounds like you care about her." Emma grinned. "May I say something?" He elemental gestured for her to continue. "Jordan is an 'interesting' personality. Part of her is this,,,siren, while the other is very protective, and in the process, independent. She's one of those people who doesn't always need someone around to be comfortable. She takes on a lot, cares for others and puts herself last. Sometimes, she even rolls over her own heart."  
  
"What does that have to do with lying to me?"  
  
"She just wanted you out of the way. Granted, that doesn't make it right, but she didn't mean any harm. " Her blue eyes looked down before refocusing on the man. "Go back to bed."  
  
He stood ready to move when the redhead interjected again. "You know, some people learn to detach themselves after losing a lot in life. They let go before things can sink in too deep."  
  
"I know that feeling."  
  
"So does she."  
  
"But she's always sacrificing, Emma. What could be so important that she'd break her own heart?"  
  
"Can't say. But, for now, it's her burden."  
  
He watched the psionic drift down the stairs, before advancing himself. Whatever it was, he'd make sure that this woman who'd stood by him, would never do without again.  
  
Jesse looked at the man beside him, blue eyes danced distantly just under his lids. Brennen's voice broke into realization. "Jess, I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay." He started. "Emma's been gone sometime now." They were quiet in the memory of their lost teammate- Brennen's sister, Jesse's love. Times like this, the elemental did wish for the past, just so she was there. The molecular intervened. "You're slow."  
  
"How so?" Brennen asked sarcastically.  
  
"How long has it taken you to see what she was saying then?" Again the elemental was blank.  
  
"And they talk about blondes." Jesse started. "Jordan had a thing for you."  
  
"No, she didn't"  
  
"Yes, she did."  
  
"Jess-"  
  
"Brennen," The man exhaled. "She had feelings for you, you had feelings for her and Shalimar saw it before the both of you." His mouth twitched in fact as Brennen's mind processed the words. "It's the reason she broke up with you." 


	11. chapter 11

ONCE INSIDE  
  
The elemental sat back, scanning the short time between himself and Shalimar. Everything was so vivid and recent in his brain. He had been torn between her and Jordan internally, and felt obligated to the woman that brought him there, to both Mutant X and the feral. But that night in the dojo, when Jordan said he owed her nothing (and when he wanted to do nothing but lay her down on the matted floor), he saw that he was torn. And while his soul begged for her, the lust in him wanted them both. Never the less, his path led him to Shalimar. There was a particular night that never left his memory.  
  
He'd been in the garage, locking up the Mustang after coming back from a mission with Jesse. Even through his leather duster, the chill of air brushed his skin, forwarding the man inside for something to drink. He knew Adam always kept a pot of coffee on and settled on fixing himself a cup.  
  
"You're not one for caffeine."  
  
The man turned to see Shalimar in the doorway, her small form in dark pajama bottoms and a crop top. He grinned before sipping the dark brew, then the lips curled bitterly. "How does Adam drink this shit?"  
  
"It's called cream and sugar." The feral walked to the cabinet, pulling a canister out for him. "Crème's in the fridge."  
  
"You're right. I don't drink this normally." He said dousing the liquid with sweeteners. "It's just cold out tonight."  
  
"Can't stay warm?"  
  
Brennen looked at the feral lean on the counter watching him. Her hair was pinned up in a sexy mess of waves and that skin glowed in its light tan. Must have just woken up, he thought. His eyes stayed on her as the cup returned to his lips, its flavor emulating his thoughts. Sweet.  
  
"What? No retort, Sparky?"  
  
"Don't call me that, Battle Kat." Her smirk disappeared only to return in a much more alluring grin. "Besides, I'm too tired to play with you." He lied. "Got to be up early."  
  
"Yep. With me." The blonde moved to the fridge, pulling out a carton of milk. Figures, he thought. "We get to pick up new mutants together."  
  
"Sounds exciting." His eyes roamed her again. She's so small to be so strong. Just A little pack of energy, he thought. Nice curves, though.  
  
"What are you looking at?" she started, eyeing him intently. For a moment, that gold flashed in her eyes and the perky nose twitched slightly in the air. Her voice hadn't sounded offended but,,,inviting. Brennen smirked before taking another sip of his coffee. She was sizing him up.  
  
"Nothing. Goodnight, Shal." He turned to walk out when she appeared in front of him. That fast? He thought. Shalimar leaned into the taller man, hands folded behind her back. Brennen had to be a good foot taller than her, but he felt overpowered by her presence. His nostrils opened to the smell of perfume. No, he thought. She's in her P.J.'s. It has to be body wash. "What can I do for you?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing,,," The blonde proceeded to walk around him. Ironically, it was nothing new to Brennen. Women always seemed to study him. Being devoured by their eyes, while boosting his ego, sometimes got tired. Her gaze returned to his face, reading the definition on his features. "Your skin is naturally dark,,," She almost sounded enticed. "Latin?"  
  
"Irish actually." His fingers came up in a following gesture. "With a little bit of Espaniol."  
  
"Hmmm,,,You're strong- for a non feral."  
  
On the third go around Brennen pulled off his coat, his eyes still connected to hers. The blonde grinned in approval. "Is that better?" he asked, before turning slowly. A hand slipped over his shoulders in study.  
  
"How long have you studied martial arts?"  
  
"Since I was a kid. Tried to keep myself out of trouble."  
  
"DIDN"T WORK." They chimed in together before breaking in laughter. With the caffeine in his veins, he suddenly tired of his role as prey. In a swoop, his arms pulled the blonde up, locking her in his arms. Their lips introduced easily.  
  
He was easily stronger than the feral, who honestly tried to pull away at first. But she gave in (who wouldn't?). His fingers busied themselves in the rush of blonde hair and the workings of her spine. She returned the action, straining to reach her arms around his shoulders. His tongue had just begun to explore hers when she pulled back. They both heaved for air while she checked the hallway. Brennen waited quietly, before being yanked down all the way to her room, not emerging till the mission the next morning. 


	12. chapter 12

ONCE INSIDE  
  
Disclaimer: M-X, Don't own them. Enjoy!  
  
Thanks to every one reading my work. I LOVE the reviews and even more so, the e-mails. Please,,,keep it coming! :D  
  
Now, that he actually had a chance to think about it, he and Shalimar had been a purely physical event. What man could resist constantly getting jumped on by a beautiful blonde? Intensity and danger followed their lust, locking in with them nearly every night behind closed doors. It was the rush of knowing he was risking his new home and family just as he'd risked many other things in life. There was an ironic safety in not having to face emotions with her. Every gesture, every stroke, every communication was three-dimensional and enveloped all of their senses. In that way, he was safe. Their 'relationship' didn't open doors of responsibility or emotional burden. It was strictly pure lust and sex-only part of what was churning for him in Jordan.  
  
The raven-haired woman forced him to face things about him self, this in his old life would not have been an option. Even in his actions with the feral, part of him felt obligated to the woman he'd basically deemed as his savior. Never the less, she would always say he owed her nothing. It was these wants and desires-what- ifs that he kept from Shalimar, afraid that her feral side might find a strength to compensate for the human going weak. She said her 'feral' was trying to mark him as her mate, even though in her words they were a "friendship with fringe benefits". Her actions were attraction based and she couldn't determine if she'd be able to work towards something else. From what Brennen knew she had been in love with another feral, Richard. Losing him in an attempt to save her own life still had the woman healing.  
  
"I don't get it, Jess. If Jordan had feelings for me, then why not say SOMETHING?"  
  
Again, the molecular gave him that clueless look. "Because, to our eyes, you and Shal were in a relationship- not just sleeping together. And you seemed happy. Jordan wouldn't risk a friendship she'd known for years in the pursuit of a man- no insult meant."  
  
"Non taken."  
  
"Remember when we all found out about you two? We figured something was up, so there really wasn't a surprise. She distanced herself from you on purpose."  
  
It was true. Jordan knew that Shalimar's abilities coveted the connection with her human side, and that any physical attachment could give way into her human emotions. The woman would not risk her friend's feelings for the sake of her own. She loved Shalimar enough to ensure her happiness, and Brennen enough to let him go before ever having him. His heart both flew and fell all at once.  
  
"How do you know all this?"  
  
"Well-"  
  
"What are you two up to?" The men looked up to see Lexa walking from the direction of the garage. "I thought it was get drunk night for you two."  
  
"Nope, just get away from you night." Jesse tried to hide his laugh at Brennen's comment, but of course that failed.  
  
"Funny," The brunette started. "Well, since you two are up, you can go check out some new mutants downtown. They ran into some agents and are waiting for help."  
  
Jesse leaned on his knees before getting up. "What are we looking at?"  
  
"A pyro-kenetic and a telepath. They're near a club on Ivy and Bonaventure. And be careful, the pyro is mutating." She walked off, leaving the men to move towards the garage. The molecular seemed distant as Brennen got behind to wheel.  
  
"Jess, you okay?"  
  
"Yeah," he replied almost quietly. "Let's go."  
  
The roads of StormKing were dark and only interrupted by the hum of the Jeep and radio. The blonde man looked at his teammate in thought. "You asked how I knew she had feelings for you."  
  
"Yeah,,,"  
  
"We were on a mission to pick up some mutants ages ago. And we were talking about taking a vacation. She wanted to go to Brazil- Carribana."  
  
"She and her hot weather. How long ago was this?"  
  
Jesse eyes seemed to flash at that. "Emma was still alive." Was all he said. "Anyway, things can be kept in for so long before an opportunity is missed. Y'know?"  
  
The elemental nodded, reading everything between the lines. "I know."  
  
"I remember it because we were joking about her partying in South America. She's said the only reason you and I'd go was for free sex."  
  
"She knows me so well." The elemental smirked.  
  
"Whatever, dude. She was the only one who knew Emma and I were together. You and Shalimar weren't the only ones with secrets. I was glad, because we had it to ourselves for awhile."  
  
Brennen watched the man's face change. Somewhere in the purgatory of pain and joy lay the last memories the preceded his heart's cave in. If it meant torture the molecular would die to hold on to them.  
  
"She tried to dance around it." He continued. "I asked when she was going to find someone; she said it was over before it started. I teased her bout it till she said it was you."  
  
"But you already knew,,,"  
  
"Of course." The man grinned, "Even before Emma picked up on it. That's why she said those things to you the way she did. No one thought that you'd take so long to pick it up. All brawn and no brains."  
  
"I'm just letting you slide with the jokes, Rocky." The darker man grinned.  
  
"Funny. She made me promise not to tell so I didn't. And honestly I don't blame her. It was either stay silent so Shal could be happy or show her feelings and cause division over a man-whore like you."  
  
Brennen rolled his eyes at the blonde's grin. "One more time, dude. I warned you." Still, his mind couldn't believe there was an admission on the woman's part. Mentally, he was trying to piece the timeline to it all. Jesse said he knew long ago, but that mission he'd spoke of was recent, like a month or so ago. Right before the chaos at Naxcon. Right before he and Shalimar split.  
  
Events seemed to spiral from there. That night, he and the feral had just come in from a mission. Their arguing rang across the halls of the then empty Sanctuary. They had known it wouldn't work, and though he didn't see it then, he now believed she had picked up on his inner struggles for Jordan (who's presence was still part-time in the mountain). If he had paid more attention to her words instead of his ego, he would have known for a fact. That night ended with the man sleeping in his own room, but by then, he'd been doing so for weeks. The next day, in the dojo, Shalimar came to him, hugged him and ended their 'relationship'. Somehow that truly left them as friends. And the attachment of emotion that had managed to bleed in dissipated over time. Now they were truly family- something they should have been all along.  
  
"Did Shal confront Jordan about any of it?"  
  
"Why would she? Shalimar knew Jordan wouldn't do anything to jeopardize their friendship or your 'relationship'. The only issue was Brennen Mulray. And she couldn't believe that Jordan would hold something like that in- especially over you."  
  
"The feral always has jokes." Brennen was planning how to handle this in his mind. The awkwardness of carrying unsaid feelings had belonged only to him. The BMW stopped along a slim stretch of alley decorated with Japanese architecture.  
  
"My GOD! I knew it!"  
  
Brennen stepped out watching his teammate's face pale in realization. "Jess, what is it?"  
  
The blonde took steps; several in fact, walking into a misty rain that if not for a streetlight, would be visible. He crouched down touching the street with his fingers. In that same spot, the light cast an almost redeeming glow onto his back and shoulders. And as ghostly as it was, the young man seemed to thrive in it.  
  
"Jess."  
  
"This it it." He started "This is it!"  
  
Brennen stepped forward, thinking his teammate had finally cracked. "What is 'it'?"  
  
His voice cracked, nearly echoing from the rift in his heart. "Emma. This where we first found Emma DeLauro." 


	13. chapterr 13

ONCE INSIDE  
  
Disclaimer: M-X, Don't Own them. Enjoy!  
  
Brennen pushed his large hands into the duster pockets, watching his 'brother' lean against the damp streetlight. He seemed flooded with a release that finally wanted to come to the surface. The elemental said nothing for a while. The only option was for Jess to get it out of his system, something he couldn't seem to do until now.  
  
"This is it, Brennen." He started "She had on this read leather coat and that flippy hairdo she wore back then. She had just ran out of this club, away from some agents trying to catch her for Eckhart. I pushed her out of the way of an SUV."  
  
"Always did play hero."  
  
The blonde rested his head on the cool metal, closing his eyes at the ghosts reenacting the moment. "Brennen, she was my life. And I waited too late to tell her."  
  
"You guys had some time together, Jess." The elemental was hurting more than helping. "And you made the most of it."  
  
"She should still be here."  
  
"And so should Adam. They both should be here, and we shouldn't be left so,,,blinded by their loss." His mind remembered the blast, the coldness of waking up in triage and the numbness on the red head's lifeless body on the table. He could 'see' Jesse's hands on either side of her face, and the light leave his eyes. Brennen shook himself, still raging as he remembered killing Eckhart and their attempt at a 'service' for Adam and Emma. So much flooded in him. His 'father' and 'sister', the people Jesse got to know in a way that he'd never experience were gone.  
  
"If things were done differently,,," he started.  
  
"Don't do that!" Brennen warned stepping forward. He suddenly didn't need more truths staring him in the face.  
  
"But if they were, they'd be here! Adam wasn't strong enough to hold her! I should have! He kept screaming for her to hold on and he knew he couldn't do it. I held Shalimar's father, a man who damn well didn't deserve to live!"  
  
"Jess, who are we to play God? That's what was done to us!"  
  
"IF!" He continued. " If we would have killed Eckhart, that one time, INSTEAD of fucking putting him in stasis! IF we would have been more careful about the whole thing!"  
  
"Jess!"  
  
"IF ADAM HADN'T FUCKED UP AND SENT JORDAN ON ANOTHER FREAKIN' SAFE HOUSE MISSION! SHE COULD HAVE SAVED HER!"  
  
Now all Brennen could do was be quiet.  
  
"She could have done what the doctors couldn't. " He was broken now. "She could have brought Emma back to me." The man leaned over as if hit in the stomach. "She WOULD have brought her back to me, Brennen."  
  
"I know." The irony in it all was so tragic; so unavoidable. Jordan didn't even know Adam and Emma were dead when she returned. They were all too grief stricken and too caught up in Lexa to think. His find still saw the pretty face drain in disbelief at words that still didn't seem to fit in their mouths. The woman didn't break in front of them though. For the longest time, she was still, almost afraid to move. Numbness seemed to be the drug of choice for them then.  
  
"She stayed with me a lot then." Jesse said, running fingers through his growing locks. "And she kept apologizing for not being there. Part of me blamed her, but that didn't last. "  
  
"Y'know, she would have died to save any of us."  
  
"That's why I couldn't blame her. She had no way of knowing. Shalimar didn't even tell her of Naxcon and her father. If she did, Jordan would have come straight back." The man again leaned onto the metal light. "The one person who would have ensured all of us walking away wasn't there. Ain't that some shit!"  
  
Brennen watched as his friend began to compose. His face seemed a little less tight. "Things feel different hen they come to the surface, huh?"  
  
"It's,,,It's just like not being able to breathe. You know it's in the air pipe and all you have to do is get it out, but it's still choking you."  
  
Brennen placed a hand on the man's shoulder. " Yeah. And you can't function till it's gone."  
  
"But, the place." Jesse said, holding his chest. "The place where it was still burns."  
  
They stood there for the moment, two brothers bonded by this one thing that seemed to keep imploding on their lives. Jesse finally stood, facing the elemental. " I think I need to stop drinking."  
  
"Don't blame it on the beer, dude." The man grinned. "Alcohol does nothing. You just had a female moment!"  
  
Jesse cracked in laughter. "Chauvinism is good sometimes."  
  
"Oh yeah. Lets find these mutants and go home." Brennen replied patting the man on his shoulder.  
  
The night, or more so early morning was much cooler on the men. It sat ready to calm anything that waited to sneak up on them. And that always seemed to be around the corner.  
  
Several minutes into walking they rounded the corner. Jesse searched the area, waiting as Brennen made sure no one followed him. The fizz of sparks pulled them back.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Brennen asked, walking towards his teammate.  
  
"Sounds like a sparkler." Jesse frowned. Their looks exchanged instantly. "Pyro."  
  
"Yeah." A charge curved along the elemental's palm, whom preceded Jesse into the alley. Amongst the trashcans and shadows, a girl lay dead.  
  
"Must be the psionic." Jesse said, checking her neck. "Doesn't look intentional though."  
  
"Probably wasn't." Brennen stepped forward, trying to scan the darkness. Only to shield at the flash of fire exploding before his eyes. A boy, of about seventeen stood engulfed in his own abilities. Through the flames, his face begged for help.  
  
Jesse moved beside the elemental, ready to act. "How should we do this?"  
  
"WE can't do anything!" Brennen replied. "His mutation is out off control. We can't even tou-" A blast surged between them, just singeing the men's' coats. Brennen flew backwards as Jesse turned solid. The man covered him, as the fire flew, raging past the two. Brennen only needed one shot.  
  
He set a current wailing into the air hitting the boy in the chest. He fell in an implosion of flames, jumping erratically before staying still. The elemental kept a current, waiting for the next move. "We got him, Jess."  
  
"I,,,I know." He replied. "He got me, too." The darker man could see where the fire had hit. Burning the molecular heavily on his chest.  
  
"Shit man! You didn't stay massed?" His words spilled as he caught the falling blonde.  
  
"I couldn't hold my breath,,,"  
  
Brennen pulled the man from the alley, eyeing the place for an outlet.  
  
"Over,,,,there." Jesse nearly snickered, pointing to a church. "If anybody will let us in, it's God."  
  
Brennen pulled the man along, trying not to brush the injury. His eyes searched for any entrance. "Nobody's home."  
  
"Then let us in, man!" Jesse snapped. "I'm fucking roasting right now!"  
  
"I don't think you should be cursing before entering a church, dude." He replied zapping the lock. "It just isn't kosher."  
  
"Just get me in."  
  
The elemental pushed into the empty Sanctuary, laying his teammate on one of the pews. This was somewhere he could actually say he'd never been before. "Okay, hold on, Jess."  
  
The blonde nodded watching his teammate lift the COMM link, calling the only people he knew. His eyes slackened in a weak smile. They'd be there, no matter what. 


	14. chapter 14

ONCE INSIDE  
  
DISCLAIMER: M-X, Don't Own them, Enjoy!  
  
Again, thanks for the reviews! Especially goldstranger! If you watched the show from the beginning, then you know that I referenced the very first episode of season 1 "Shock of the New", season two's "Lest He Become", and season three's "Into the Moonless Night". The rest of the story is a kind of picking at episodes. But the fanatics will recognize the early stuff.  
  
It was in the darkness of the 'sanctuary' that they had waited, the quiet only interrupted by the molecular's painful breaths. Brennen had sat a pew ahead, his eyes balanced between watching his teammate and the door. Now, an hour later, he was at the stain glass window watching a full on rain. Behind him an all too familiar scene was going on.  
  
"THIS," she said to the blonde. "Is the fourth designer shirt you've ruined this month."  
  
The molecular smiled, watching his teammate lean down next to him. "I could say something, but we're in the wrong place." The man heaved between a broken laughter as Jordan sat back, her hand wrapped in his.  
  
"I'll have to hold your hands because of the injury."  
  
Easily, the man complied. His pale fingers slipped between the tan limbs and gripped intentionally in trust. The light slowly extruded from her form. Brennen turned to lean against the window casing, suddenly finding the scene interesting. He had yet to watch her heal someone, and obviously so did Lexa. She sat right behind them.  
  
The blue-white rolled between them, pulling from her to him, then in reverse. Jesse convulsed for the moment, losing the feel of gravity that Brennen knew all too well. The room flooded in light, reflecting from the polished banisters and glowing in the colored windowpanes. Jordan sat only moving in a slow arch of her back. Her eyes had slipped closed, covering their pale state. The elemental's eyes remained still, taking in the slow disappearance of burnt skin and scarred flesh. Soon, it quickened, pulling purplish bruising from the returning tan. The flash between them, ended it, leaving the molecular Only scarred by the burnt hole in his shirt.  
  
Brennen and Lexa exchanged glances before moving. Watching as Jesse sat up, and Jordan leaned on the backrest, her dark coat suddenly seemed heavy.  
  
Lexa moved toward the woman. "No." she whispered. "Help Jess."  
  
Truth be told, all she needed was to sit there. The woman leaned on an arm, steadying her breath in focus, and watched the blonde man sit up. Lexa stood helping him into a fresh shirt brought from Sanctuary.  
  
Brennen still didn't know what to make of his family, or of the 'personalities' that made up this Mutant X- his Mutant X. The only person not present was the feral, who stayed to keep an eye on things at the rock. It was probably for the best, he thought. If Jess broke down at that place (where they first met Emma), then she wouldn't be able to stand from it. He shifted in his stance, watching the woman finally pull her strength back.  
  
This was so odd now, seeing Jordan and knowing what he did. Through those eyes, with that information, she looked different. Now he could pick up on what Jesse had said. All of her attention had focused on the molecular, but more so avoided looking at him - at least while they were in a church.  
  
"How's that?" she asked the now standing Jesse.  
  
He patted his stomach, mocking the new flesh. "Well, I guess it'll work."  
  
The woman looked at him, rolling her eyes. "I got up at four in the morning to come here. Be thankful I let that slide." The molecular smiled at the woman, kissing the top of her head, before moving to follow Lexa out the door.  
  
"Jordan, you'll be okay?" she asked.  
  
"I'm fine. Just let me sit a minute." With that, it was him and her, in the one place that managed to make them feel even more stained than before. Brennen was quiet in his thoughts, folding his arms and casting a strange silhouette against the glowing window. The woman turned to face him, toying with a hymnbook on the back of a preceding pew. This was strange indeed. "New for you, huh?"  
  
He grinned, moving to sit on another row. "Never been in a church."  
  
"Not even for a funeral?"  
  
He leaned forward on the back of her row, resting his chin on crossed forearms. "Never stayed around long enough for one. But you?"  
  
"What can I say? Communities are built around this place, more so who's in it." She picked up the book, absently flipping pages. "Still, there's not a place to feel more alone. Doesn't mean you are though."  
  
"I wouldn't know." He replied.  
  
"I can't really speak, Brennen. I'm a new mutant, who spends half her life in clubs and the other intentionally taking out 'opponents'. I think I've yet to stay on the straight and narrow."  
  
"That I understand." He grinned.  
  
"But, faith is faith, no matter the deity." Brennen watched as the woman leaned on her palm, the fingers covering her mouth in thought. It was just itching him to bring up their 'issues'. "As long as you believe."  
  
"I don't think I believed anything for a long time, Jordan." Even his tongue felt different in saying her name. There was more of an intent in its pronunciation, just as hers had said his. They meant to speak of each other.  
  
"How about now?"  
  
He looked up to see her eyes, and for the first time since the dance floor, it hit him. Her look was a mask, not staying too long so someone could see behind it. Just then, she lowered her eyes to pick at the thread or her leather coat. Jordan couldn't face her own feelings much less share them. It scared her to. It was the reason she tensed at his kiss, and backed off when he pursued Shalimar. "What?"  
  
"What do you believe now?"  
  
The man stepped forward, tracing the wood grain bench with intent fingers. The elemental stood near her for a moment, directly staring down at the woman. Only she stayed picking at the garment, avoiding his gaze. His fingers pulled at a strand of the locs, making her eyes shift to him. "Anything's possible." The woman grinned at that. "Can you do me a favor?"  
  
She shifted in the seat, watching Brennen move towards the isle and out the door. "Maybe."  
  
"Could you," he grinned pulling on the brown duster. "Let me take your car back to the rock? I need to do some things."  
  
"Sure. Lexa wanted to have Jess go in the SUV anyway." Brennen caught the tossed keys, and headed towards the door.  
  
"And stay up." He replied. "I need to talk to you, later."  
  
"If you're still awake." She smirked.  
  
Brennen stepped out the door, moving to the Black sports car. His mind needed to wait till he was out of the Church. I will be, he thought. And so will you.  
  
The clock read five-thiry a.m. She distinctly saw A.M. Five-thirty in the morning was roulette for anyone not dead, dying or deceased. The feral climbed out of bed, growling at the knocking on her door. This was the first time she'd been able to get sleep real sleep in a while. "Who EV-ER it is, is dead!"  
  
She snatched the door open, growling even louder at the person. "You." She yawned, nearly closing the door. "What do you want?"  
  
Brennen slipped in past the grumpy feral, and moved to sit on the foot of her bed. "Chair." She snapped in a low voice. "You lost all bed privileges."  
  
"Just reminiscing." The elemental replied falling into the chair. "Jess is okay."  
  
"Obviously," The woman fell back into bed, pulling the covers over her head. In a muffled tone "What do you want?" drifted through the sheets."  
  
Brennen suppressed an urge to laugh at her. "Just to talk for a minute."  
  
"Talk."  
  
"I needed to tell you some things, Shal." He started. "First, I'm sorry for hurting you." The blonde head popped in dishevelment from under the covers.  
  
"Go on."  
  
"I was talking to Jesse tonight. Just on all my happenings since I've been here. I had needed to reflect on some stuff. He filled in some answers for me as well."  
  
"Like." Small fingers rubbed her eyes, before falling back on the mattress.  
  
"I'll get to that." He started. "But you first. Why did you really break up with me?"  
  
She was awake at that. "Brennen, it's too damn early."  
  
"I know. Now I just want the truth."  
  
The woman sat up in a mess of blonde strands and wrinkled pajamas. To the elemental. she looked all of twelve. "Because we weren't working."  
  
"Why did you pull me out of the kitchen that night?"  
  
"Sparky," she replied. "It sounds like you have your own theory on that. Just spill it."  
  
Brennen made a face in compliance. "Alright. You never intended to have a relationship with me."  
  
"Like you did."  
  
"Shal. We both knew what we got into. We talked about it time and time again. But you held out. You kept saying your feral had chosen me as a mate. It was the initial excuse we lived under."  
  
"Brennen, it really is to early." She now pleaded.  
  
"Then be straight with me."  
  
The woman sat up, intending to suffocate the man with a pillow. "I slept with you to-"  
  
"Compensate for Richards loss." He interjected.  
  
"Who's talking here?" she snapped. "We were a 'happening' and we both new it. And my 'feral' did chose you, but the human didn't comply."  
  
"We did bond though."  
  
"Yes, we did." She moved to sit on the edge of the bed. "And we were both uncomfortable with it. Brennen, our bodies were there and maybe our minds. But the hearts were miles away. " Her hands rolled slowly around each other, processing in thought. "Mines still wanted Richard." Her eyes drifted to the window. "And yours wanted my best friend."  
  
"And you knew it?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, but you didn't."  
  
"Then why get involved with me to begin with?" he shifted in his chair, leaning into their conversation.  
  
"Like I said, my feral chose you. But with Richard, all of me chose him. It wasn't just genetic similarities. I loved him." The woman listened to those words, replaying them again out loud. " I loved him."  
  
" Shalimar, I never meant to use you."  
  
"You didn't. If anything you got used." Her eyes now danced. "Even though I think you liked it."  
  
"Y'know I did."  
  
"But, it wasn't hard to see how you felt for Jordan. At first, it was the getting up at night, to catch her going out on missions. I mean, I understand that she was the first of us you knew here, but that got a little too frequent." The man was silent. "Then there was the bond between you two. When she was gone, you almost seemed offended. And I know Jordan knew things about you that we didn't but still, your closeness was NOT platonic."  
  
Brennen still couldn't see how it was so obvious. He would have brushed it off as a woman thing, but Jesse saw it as well. The guy is a little sensitive, he thought.  
  
"And there are the times you don't know about. Keep in mind Jordan never was as obvious as you. Men read like books. "  
  
"What times?"  
  
"The clubs, the missions, anything where you had an excuse to look at her."  
  
"I had excuses to look at you too." He grinned.  
  
"Yeah, but staring physically is one thing. YOUR eyes were hungry, dude.  
  
Sometimes, it was almost funny."  
  
"So what finally did it for you?"  
  
The woman looked at him, searching his face for a start. "If I know anything about my friend, it's that she puts all of us before herself. Adam and the safe houses, Jess and Emma's relationship, even the one they all 'thought' WE had. It didn't take much to see that she had feelings for you. But, I knew she would never act, not if it meant hurting one of us." Her eyes narrowed for a moment as she fumbled with the silver ring on her finger. "Some of us know the meaning of this ring a lot more than others, and she knew it enough to sacrifice for me. And I felt guilty. She shouldn't have had to do that."  
  
"But there was a moment wasn't there?" The man sat back, resting a booted foot on the edge of the bed he'd lay in so many nights. It once seemed natural to him, now something felt intrusive.  
  
"Several. There was a night, when we had just-I guess you could call it 'making love'. And as much as I understood what we were -how we were, something in me knew you were thinking of her. But I was drowning in my own ghosts as well. Every time I closed my eyes, I felt you and saw Richard."  
  
"Shal. I don't quite think Richard feels like me." He smirked.  
  
"But Jordan feels like me?" That was angrily rhetorical. " As much as I knew I was wrong, I felt as equally wronged. And that was what did it."  
  
"That's enough to do it."  
  
"That and you said her name once." His eyes grew wide at that, ready to say something, but her hand gestured in a halt. "But, again I can't throw stones."  
  
Brennen moved to sit by his former lover. His hand slipped into hers. "Shalimar," he started, looking for the words. "I think, more than anyone, you know the meaning of that ring. Jordan sacrificed, but you endured your ghosts and mine. In that, we both lost parts of our selves."  
  
"Yeah," she started. "To each other."  
  
"And I ended up hurting you." He continued. "That's something I have to live with. I told Jess earlier tonight, that I wasn't sure if I'd stay with Mutant X. But, this team gave me something I haven't truly appreciated. It'll take a while for me to heal the hurt I inflicted on you."  
  
"Brennen, you don't get it. That HURT isn't something you have to heal! We did that the day we split. That situation was hurting us! I couldn't move on and you couldn't be with someone you really wanted. It hurt you as much as it did me. And somehow, Jordan not intervening only prolonged it and hurt her. We lost all around."  
  
"Shal-"  
  
"Brennen. I knew you wanted Jordan when we kissed. I slept with a man my best friend had, and STILL has feelings for. And do you know what she did? She wished us well. Even though her heart was caving in, she stepped back. I had sex with you not carrying an inch of the feelings that she did. And THAT was what carried her out of here on those long missions. She was too hurt to see us together. And do you know what she did when she found out we were just f-" The woman cut her anger, watching the man's face stare off in realization. "She," finished much more calmly. "She apologized to me. Jordan apologized for my pain as if SHE did something wrong!"  
  
The elemental sat silent at that. His hand was still clasped in the feral's, only now her fingertips were pushing white into his knuckles. "Brennen, you slept with me, knowing where I wanted to be, and I did the same to you. You owe me nothing! Do you know how right it was to see you kiss her in the club tonight? And how guilty it felt to know I almost prevented that?"  
  
"I do." He barely spoke. "Shalimar. I'm sorry. It sounds cheap, I know. But you mean more to me than you'll ever understand. This team and this place as well."  
  
"It isn't cheap." she started. "You've changed since you first came here. That man didn't understand he could love someone. That man thought it okay to pursue two teammates, and that man existed for him self. Once you got inside this place, and this family, you learned to trust. Understanding that in a short time means a lot."  
  
"I know I'm staying here." He said, trying to connect all the chaotic causes and their effects. "I know where I belong, I mean. And it's here with you guys. But I don't want a tension between you and I, or you and Jordan, if she chooses to be with me. If that's the case, then I won't pursue-"  
  
"Brennen, SHUT-UP!" the blonde grinned. "Jordan is my family. If she's ever proven it, it's now. There will never be a tension or any barriers between us. As for you," Her other hand joined in their joined limbs. "If you don't follow your heart, I will kick you ass." She leaned into his shoulder at that, pulling the man into a hug. His arms wrapped her in the leather of his coat. "And when you go to her, you better pull out all the stops."  
  
He grinned at the woman, rustling the blonde hair with his hand as she held him.  
  
"Sanctuary is your home, Mulray. Just like you told me, don't forget where it is. You've corrupted Jesse too much to leave anyway."  
  
"Oh, I know,,," his mind seeing the blonde man lose it over Emma again. "I think he's been around too any women for too long."  
  
"Hey, don't start." The elemental stood, pulling Shalimar to the door with him. Now, things truly felt right. His place here, and his resolutions with the feral still left only the healing over Adam and Emma. That would never be complete.  
  
He looked at the woman, kissing her forehead before pulling her into another hug. This felt right, and now he knew it was. The feral and elemental were at peace with their 'past' and that left only one thing for him. It'd been waiting secretly, put off since his tumultuous entrance to this place from Hill view. Now he could only hope that she had waited as well. 


	15. chapter 15

ONCE INSIDE  
  
DISCAIMER: M-X, Don't own them. Enjoy!  
  
He waited another day.  
  
The elemental now sat in the cool of the room, pondering the possibilities in his head. He had spoken to Jesse, finding him in the garage after leaving Shalimar's room. In a calm finality, the molecular already knew Brennen would stay with the team. There was no reason to doubt it in the first place.  
  
"Hey, man, you found a home here." The blonde said. "If you know what that means, then you know what it's worth." And the elemental now understood both all too well. Now, in his view was the one thing he had to confront. That thing that had him wrapped up in the honey-colored woman who'd brought him to Sanctuary in the first place. And she lay sleeping before his eyes.  
  
He couldn't explain why he waited all day, but the man had found himself entering her room around midnight. Jordan was already sprawled across the dark sheets, lost in the tangle of her skimpy nightgown. Brennen sat on her desk with his feet resting in the chair, watching. He knew she'd watched him this way so many times in the safe house. Part of him could see how one could be content to just look at the object of their affection, especially when they could be at such peace.  
  
Jordan moved onto her back, extending against the mattress. Her long legs stretched all to invitingly, teasing the man with their curves. Brennen ran a nervous hand through his hair, his eyes still on her. He knew he had to act at sometime, and stood. The large fingers found themselves pulling off his dark shirt, before moving towards the bed. His boots easily kicked off, letting him slide into the sheets. She didn't move.  
  
The warmth of such smooth skin nearly had him high. And large fingers ran through the long ebony ropes lost in their silkiness. Even if Jordan woke up and killed him, he at least could say he felt her. His physical raced ahead of his mind, letting warm lips brush the exposed neck, and slender lips. Every part of him could have melted right then.  
  
The response of hands sobered him partially. They moved intently, sliding along the highway of his spine and nerves. Now her eyes opened, reflecting an ebony silhouette of his image in return. Lips dived into each other, hungry for an introduction.  
  
Her touch was dizzying to him, seeming to leave the softest trail of heat on his skin. Why have I waited so long for this? He thought. Why did he wait so long to admit the one thing that seemed to hold him together for months? Even in the fury of his thoughts, she reached him, sliding the curious fingers down his neck and chest, intent on riding the solid curves. "You always sneak into a girl's room?" she whispered.  
  
Brennen smirked breathless as their foreheads touched. Her scent alone was driving him crazy. "Just yours."  
  
"Ah," she grinned stroking his hair. "I have a stalker now."  
  
"Let's call it a body guard." His reply emphasized with a large hand rolling over her hip.  
  
"Hum. I thought you said we needed to talk?"  
  
"I am talking." His voice grumbled between teeth pulling down the strap of her nightgown. The woman eyed him, both with restraint and obvious desire. Still, his hand rubbed into the flat of her stomach, certain of pulling off the skimpy fabric. Hers stopped him.  
  
"I think we owe each other some answers, Brennen."  
  
"We do."  
  
She withdrew from the hungry man, her body screaming at the betrayal of her mind. "Sex doesn't solve everything."  
  
"How about love making?" He grinned evilly. Jordan couldn't help but laugh at the man, who now moved to sit beside her. His lips brushed her shoulder gently, as eyes searched her face.  
  
"You start." She said.  
  
Brennen leaned against the headboard, exhaling gently. "I wouldn't know where to begin really."  
  
Her eyes searched him, trying to find that place as well. Soft fingers interlinked with the man's, attempting some point of beginning. "I don't know either." Her face looked away, searching for anything to say, just as his did. "How do you really feel?"  
  
"About you?" he asked softly. The woman's nod made her look so young to him. "I can't explain it. It's there and so intense. So freakin' consuming."  
  
"More than physical?" she more so stated then asked. Brennen looked at Jordan, his eyes wide with realization.  
  
"Much more."  
  
"I won't ask you to make promises to me." She started.  
  
"I think I should have made promises to begin with. There at least should have been honesty about what was going on, be it only in our heads."  
  
"What about that?" The woman gestured to his heart. Brennen watched her fingers before returning to her face.  
  
"You already had that." Her eyes flashed at that. Brennen leaned in close to her, wrapping his detailed arms around the woman. "And I owe you an apology."  
  
"No you don't."  
  
"I do," His whisper brushed the sensitive skin of her ear, sending a tremor threw the sultry curves. "I never meant to hurt-"  
  
The fingers brushed his lips, gently pausing his voice. "We had no real idea of what was going on with the other. No should've, would've. Could've. Okay?"  
  
"Alright." His finger traced against the curve of her chest, purposely increasing the woman's heartbeat. "But I will make it up to you."  
  
"And I, you." She leaned into his warmth.  
  
"Alright then." He exhaled, watching the slender fingers trace his denim covered thigh. "No more secrets, no more lies."  
  
Her lips interrupted his, sending the sweetest current through his. Fingers wrapped into the other's hair slowly. As bodies begged to be educated on one another. There. In the warmth of skin and sheets, he lost his heart to the woman who'd stolen it moths ago. "No more words," Jordan whispered. Brennen fell back on the bed under the pressure of her push. Returning them into the sweet entanglement of the dark room. "At least not now." 


End file.
